The Twisted Lives of People
by morningbug
Summary: Summary changed, plot the same! Kakashi asks Sakura to be her dance partner, but is she going to be more than just a dance partner to him! Danger lurks around and perhaps it's up to Kakashi to save Sakura!
1. Be my dance partner?

Hi people it's a Kakashi and Sakura fic. Of course there will be other pairings inside too(:

All vulgar words will be censored. Contructive criticsm and flame discouraged but all ideas are warmly welcomed(:

Summary:

Team Kakashi has just completed an S-Class mission and they decide to celebrate. Kakashi has been eyeing Sakura for a long time but doesn't know how to tell her. Full of humour (:

Please review!:D

* * *

"Team Kakashi reporting. Eagle, Raven are you there? Over." Kakashi talked over his walkie talkie set. 

"Raven reporting Enemy ALL down, clear!" Sakura responded in her walkie talkie.

"EAGLE REPORTING HELLO HELLO CAN ANYONE HEAR ME I'M BORED HERE, OVER!" Naruto shouted over his walkie talkie, causing Kakashi and Sakura to flinch and jump in shock at the sudden rise in volume.

"Idiot Naruto I can HEAR YOU CLEARLY" Sakura yelled in the device. Naruto was being his usual annoying self. Thank the heavens they had already defeated the last Akatsuki member and no enemy was in sight or else Naruto's shouting would have sure to attract some unwelcome people over.

"Team Kakashi our mission is over. Head back to Konoha now. Meet you guys in X point."

"Understood"

Naruto was the first to reach their meeting point. He was impatiently waiting for Kakashi and Sakura and being the unthinkable ninja everyone knew he was he started practicing his Rasengan. He wanted to perfect it and tried to use the Rasengan without his Shadow Clone but it took alot of time and up till now his Rasengan would only last for 8 seconds exactly before disappearing into thin air. _At least I don't need to use the Shadow Clones anymore!_ thought Naruto.

He had improved a great deal ever since Jiraiya input strict training on him for two and a half years. As he was practicing, he saw a distant pink haired girl running towards the meeting point. Naruto smirked at his 'cleverness' to be able to reach the meeting point first.

Sakura saw Naruto and slowed down and gradually walked to him. Sakura also saw Naruto practicing his Rasengan and sighed. _He never gives up does he_ thought Sakura. She decided to sit down and took a moment to find her wounds and heal them slowly. As she was halfway healing, she heard distant footsteps. She looked up and saw her sensei, Kakashi running towards them.

"Yo!" Kakashi had a smile on his face, as well as a reliefed look. Glad that the gruelling mission was over, all of them headed back to Konoha, taking their time.

On the way, Kakashi suggested having a celebration at the local restaurant since the Akatsuki Clan was finally gone forever and not one remained, their secrets banished into the dark abyss and their dark ruling days over.

Naruto was hyped up and got so excited over it and started doing the 'happy' dance. He jumped and skipped and flung hands around the air like a stupid fool and suddenly he let out a loud 'WOAH' and fell face-on on the dirty road. Naruto groaned in annoyance that his hyperactiveness had caused him to fall 'tragically' on the road.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and just walked on. Sakura smirked. It wasn't the first time anyway. She just chuckled and walked away, leaving Naruto to wail dramatically hopefully the both of them would turn around and give him a hand. He was just far too tired to stand up. Looking as his hope walked further away from him, Naruto pushed himself up and walked reluctantly, half dragging his feet.

When they finally reached Konoha,great cheers erupted from everywhere and Hokage-Sama led the over-whelming crowd to them and said,

"Congratulations. The Akatsuki as from today, will no longer exist thanks to your great efforts to exterminate their clan."

Tsunade looked at Sakura with immense amount of pride shown on her face. Her apprentice had learnt well from her. Kakashi sighed as the crowd proved difficult for Team Kakashi to go to the Konoha Hospital to tend to their injuries.

Tsunade-Sama, realising their problem, quickly ushered the crowd back to their residence and led them the way to Konoha Hospital.

Once at Konoha Hospital, Naruto was given treatment for excessive chakra use. He had used too much chakra and the overflowing chakra in his body had punctured several chakra points at his right and left arm, proving difficult for him to use it. The medical ninjas quickly put their hands and healed his punctured chakra points, though healing process took a long time. As for Sakura, she had suffered broken ribs as during the battle, she was thrown roughly against the ground many times due to the enemy's merciless attacks. She had healed her cuts and bruises but decided to leave the broken ribs to medic nins as she had not enough chakra to heal them.

Kakashi was fine but had his eye checked up with a Uchiha Eye Researcher specialist, who specialised in healing Uchiha's eyes. The UER was an old one but his knowledge of the Sharingan never wavered and he advised Kakashi to rest alot as he had used Sharingan alot for the battle.

About a week later after all three of them had recovered fully on were on their feet. Kakashi met up with them and went to the restaurant and reserved a table for them for lunch.

Sakura walked into the restaurant first and to her amazement found Kakashi waiting for them. Usually, they had to wait for Kakashi but Kakashi was waiting for them? _Weird_ thought Sakura.

Sakura sat wearily next to Kakashi and ordered a glass of green tea. Kakashi raised an eyebrow for nothing and ordered sake for himself. Sakura couldn't stand the undoubting silence and started a conversation with Kakashi.

"So, how old are you exactly?" _Gaa! That was a random question what were you thinking Sakura! _The Inner Sakura had her say.

"Well, that was one funny question. Since you're my student I shall tell you then. I'm twenty-eight this year" Kakashi said it with a smile although no one could actually see that smile or even knew it existed.

Sakura gave a very funny expression. Like sorta shocked yet happy that her sensei wasn't so old. Just as she was about to comment Naruto burst into the scene, demanding an audience.

"HI KAKASHI SENSEI HI SAKURA!" Naruto jumped and landed in the seat opposite Kakashi and Sakura perfectly although he lost his balance at the last minute and had his side of the face fall flat on the seat.

"Haha! That's what you get for being so hyper!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at him to purposely humiliate him even more. Naruto got up from his state looking somewhat dazed and a little slow at reacting. For a flat 10 seconds he stared at Sakura and then said,

"Uh got that" Kakashi sighed. Five years with them and he couldn't expect more from Naruto. Sakura had a very wide eyed expression on her face. She didn't expect Naruto to take that long to recover from his fall.

"Well since everyone is here let's order something to eat then!" Kakashi exclaimed, handing each of them the menu for the restaurant.

Sakura barely looked at the menu and almost immediately said,

"One Unagi Bento Set and Tempura Fried Ice-Cream for desert."

"Well, one Pork Rib Ramen for me and Jello for desert!" The eagerly waiting Naruto ordered his food.

"Ah, then one Cha-Soba for me and Chocolate Wafer Bar Ice-Cream for desert" Kakashi placed his order.

The waiter took down their orders and hurrid back to the kitchen to have their food cooked. Kakashi then commented sarcastically,

"Naruto if I knew you were gonna eat ramen I shouldn't have brought you along you know"

"But well haha you know me! I love ramen..." replied Naruto. Kakashi grinned. Naruto hasn't changed all this while he still craved for ramen. But Kakashi was wondering '_eating ramen for 5 years in a row won't he get sick of it?_'

Their lunch dragged into dinner time as they were talking about the old days and Kakashi decided to have dinner there. Sakura agreed but Naruto couldn't because he promised dinner with Hinata that day. He and Hinata were dating for 2 years. Sakura was still single because she had refused every guy's offer of going on a date. According to her all the guy's were not 'hot' at all.

Naruto said his byes and skooted off with Hinata.

"So...Watcha ordering for dinner?" Kakashi asked her. Sakura mumbled something which Kakashi couldn't hear and then she said,

"Well I'm having the Seafood Udon then" Kakashi then placed their orders and waited for their dinner.

After finishing their dinner and poor Kakashi paying the heavy bill because Naruto ate eight bowls of ramen straight in a row, Kakashi offered to walk Sakura home since they were only staying a few doors away from each other.

On the way Kakashi kept gazing into the sky, thinking hard about the upcoming dinner and dance Konoha was having. The one fact he keot telling himself. _I have no partner_. Kakashi looked at his feet and realised he was dragging them, thus making the ugly dragging noise that Sakura silently detested but didn't mind. Kakashi quickly walked properly and suddenly an idea dawned on him...

"Sakura..."

"Yeah?"

Kakashi breathed a deep breath, before saying those words.

"Will you be my dance partner for the Konoha Dinner and Dance party?" Kakashi felt a wave of embarassment throughout his body. He was asking his student to be his partner!

"Umm... Well. OK" Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief glad that the question was over and even happier that Sakura agreed to it. But if he thought it was over, it wasn't.

"Actually why didn't you ask Kurenai-San? Aren't I a little too young for you?" Kakashi felt his entire heart being forced out.

"Eh don't ask silly questions. Kurenai is attached with Akumo didn't you know. And I don't have a girlfriend nor anyone I fancy so be glad I asked you" Kakashi forced a little serious tone to his reply, hoping to convince Sakura it was truly an 'honor' to have Kakashi as her dance partner. But Sakura didn't fall for that.

"You should be the one who's glad I accepted it." Sakura then hurried over to her room and pulled out her keys to unlock the door.

"Bye bye and have a good night's rest" Sakura said before closing the door behind her.

Kakashi sighed heavily. At least he got a dance partner he thought. He unlocked his room door and closed it, after that he plopped himself on the bed to turn in for the night...

* * *

How was it? I know this chapter isn't so good but I promise it'll be better(: 


	2. Not the surprise I want!

Hi people!

Thanks to all those who have reviewed! Awesome!(:

To one of the reviewers, Sakura's 17(:

Another thing is that the thoughts of the characters are in _Italic(:_

* * *

"Ding Dong!" Sakura dragged herself from her bed, wondering who on earth would ring the bell and disturb Sakura from her beauty sleep. Sakura opened the door and to her surprise found Kakashi. 

"Mushi mushi Sakura! Please meet me later at the entrance of the venue at six-thirty don't be late please" Kakashi gave her a wide smile and then zoomed back to his room. Sakura noticed he had emphasised one 'please' and closed the door back.Now that she thought about it the dinner and dance party was tonight.

Sakura walked over to her wardrobe and sat down by her bed, deciding what to wear that night. She settled for a maroon dress put it aside. After that she had a quick shower and soon she left her room to go for her hairstyling appointment.

The hairstyler examined her hair for awhile and had a very tied up expression on his face. The hairstylist thought that Sakura looked gorgeous enough, unless she was trying to attract all the guys from Konoha with a hair makeover. The hairstylist sort of sighed and did a fantastic job on her, leaving her speechless. Sakura never realized she was beautiful except she knew that a lot of guys were after her. Much more than the guys who were after Ino. She shrugged and toyed with her hair occasionally. The hairstylist had done a wonderful job with her hair.

He had left a certain length of her from the head and then at about two inches up shoulder length he permed the rest, leaving beautiful pink locks.

Sakura loved it and went back to her room. By that time it was already fifteen minutes to six. She quickly slipped into her maroon dress and adjusted slightly and then she wore her golden high heels and then set off to the meeting place.

Kakashi was worrying too much. He had left his room far too early. He reached the entrance of the building at six and either he was too nervous or he didn't want to risk Sakura killing him over being late. Kakashi looked at his Rolex watch and decided to just take a short nap standing up.

Sakura had fifteen minutes left to walk over to the building. She quickly grabbed a matching golden purse and slid in her keys and some cash. Also she grabbed a pocket knife and slid it into her purse. _Just incase anything happens_ she thought. After that she felt confident she was ready. She looked back at her clock and realised _ten minutes left!_

She raced 'against time' and by the time she reached the entrance of the building, her face was covered in sweat. _Thank goodness I didn't put on make-up!_ In fact, Sakura didn't even need to put on make-up. Her perfect features and fair face gave her a natural look, often being the envy of other girls. She saw Kakashi and nudged him a little, intending to wake him up.

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly and then found a rather sweaty-faced Sakura. His eyes grew wider and he reacted in a 'natural' way. He took out the hankerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat of her face.

"There now you look better. I don't want my partner who looks extremely beautiful to come running to the party looking sweaty!" Kakashi grinned menacingly and then took Sakura's arm and they walked inside. The pure theme for the party brightened Sakura a little. It's pure angel colour lightened up Sakura's face, making her somewhat look like an angel.

Kakashi kept stealing glances at Sakura, he couldn't help but silently admitting that she really looked too beautiful tonight. He would definately not anyone steal his gorgeous looking dance partner! Sakura and Kakashi found their places at one of their tables whom they shared with Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba and Ten-ten.

At about almost exactly seven, Tsunade cleared her throat and proceeded to the stand to make her annual Dinner and Dance party speech.

"Konoha citizens! We have gathered here today in the na-" Shizune cut in her speech, whispering at a barely audible tone so that only Tsunade could hear.

"It's not a funeral don't make it sound so formal!"

"Ah ok ok Shizune! Hi everybody and welcome to the Annual Konoha Dinner and Dance party! Well first up is dinner! I'm sure many of you are starving! After that would be followed by something most of us has been anticipating for! Dancing with your partners! And then after everyone is tired by that we will have a surprise at hand for all of you! So till that comes, ENJOY YOURSELVES!" Tsunade heaved a sigh of relief that the gruelling 'long' speech was finally over.

Everyone's head turned when brightly and colourfully dressed waiters and waitresses walked into the scene carrying silver plates with food and much to everyone's delight the dinner turned out great and Tsunade was glad that her efforts had not gone to waste. Because Tsunade knew that after dinner not many people would be so energetic to dance since dinner would last till quite late, she settled for the local band to play some romantic and calm songs not anything too speedy because everyone looked lethargic to her.

When the music started, a few minutes into the music, Kakashi suddenly stood up. He turned towards Sakura and said,

"May I dance with you Sakura?" Sakura blushed almost instantly, she didn't know Kakashi wanted to dance. She had not even planned to dance.

"Please?" whispered Kakashi. Sakura couldn't hold back anymore and stiffled her giggling. She placed her hand on Kakashi's and amazingly he pulled her gracefully into the dancing position and started to dance with her.

Sakura was shocked beyong words. _Kakashi CAN dance and he's so flexible!_ thought Sakura. Although Sakura herself was quite skilled at dancing she had never known a guy who danced as gracefully as Kakashi. His body seemed flexible and shifted according to the music.

"You're not the only one who knows how to dance really well you know" Somehow Kakashi could read her mind. Sakura blinked her eyes to get back in reality. She loved the way he moved, almost too gracefully that she accidentally rested her head on the space between his neck and shoulder. She almost never realised it and just continued to dance with him like that. Kakashi gasped a little but not too loud for Sakura for her to hear. He was surprised she was resting on him, he looked up into the beautiful display on the ceiling of the building and just thought,_ Oh God thank You for this really beautiful night with Sakura!_

Suddenly a loud exploding noise was heard from outside the building and everyone turned towards the entrance of the building. Sakura snapped from her 'dreamland' and although she was still in dancing position with Kakashi, she merely turned her body a little to react with the exploding sound coming from the entrance.

Some of the security ninjas stoody by with the Shuriken at hand, they got ready. Something was definately not right, because Tsunade had a worried expression on her face. If she was throwing a surprise at them why would she look worried?

"Everyone back away from the door!"Tsunade commanded the crowd. Panic arose slightly and barely ten seconds into moving the door blasted and smoke engulfed the air for awhile. During that period, Sakura could hear people going down. Sounds of scream and a slashing was heard. Sakura saw a slightly blur figure in the smoke and quickly took out her pocket knife and disloding from Kakashi, she readied herself from any attack.

Little did she expect the enemy would attack from behind. The person who was clothed from head to shoulder leaving only the eye seen grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, leaving Sakura quick to react but before she could dodge the attack the enemy was about to make, another enemy appeared behind her grabbed her hands and held them together behind her back. Just as she thought she was gonna be slashed, another figure appeared and kicked both of them from the head with just their legs. Sakura, glad to be free from her enemy's grasp looked up and saw a worried looking Kakashi looking at her.

"Don't slip out of my reach again just cause you wanna defend yourself. Good you brought that pocket knife, althought it's not gonna be much of help" Kakashi told her firmly. Sakura let out a 'ptf' in reply when suddenly she screamed and let out a loud gasp and fell to the floor. At that moment the smoke had also cleared and none of the enemies were to be seen in sight. The ugly sight made many afraid. Lying about was a bloody mess. Many people were slashed at their fronts, some their backs. Tsunade stared at the scene and fainted from shock.

Because Kakashi heard Sakura scream he turned to look at Sakura as soon as the smoke cleared. What he saw made him shocked and speechless.

There before him, was a pale looking Sakura sprawled on the floor. Crimson liquid was pouring continuosly from her deep wound. Kakashi panicked and an overwhelming shame covered him. Although he couldn't exactly explain what he was feeling now, he just summarised it as one word, _heartache._ Lying before him, is his Sakura. _Wait a minute did I just say my Sakura?_ Kakashi shook his head violently. As much as he tried to cover his face, tears were filling his eyes. _I was so useless..._ thought Kakashi. He carefully carried Sakura and raced to the Konoha Hospital as soon as he could.

He could hear her rash breathing, he felt her turn colder and colder by the minute. Her blood dripping like a running tap, the wound was too deep. Kakashi had only five minutes to reach the hospital. She had to get a blood transfusion as soon as possible. Sakura's eyes were twisted in pain and agony as the wound bled more. Kakashi, worried for her life, literally 'flew' to the hospital and when he reached the counter, he merely shouted at the nurse to quickly get the medic nins. He was so careless with his words, he was stuttering practically. He tried and managed to tell them the situation. The medic nins looked shocked and quickly took Sakura from Kakashi but realised he was holding her too tight.

"Kakashi let go, she'll be in safer hands. Please let us heal her as soon as possible!" The medic nin urgently told Kakashi. Kakashi let her go and watched her maroon figure disappear into one of the rooms. He stared at his hands, realising they were drenched in blood,_ her blood_.

He hung his head in shame telling himself again and again, _I couldn't protect her..._ He couldn't help but let a tear fall and walked away in silence back to the party.

Many people looked at him. Although there were many people who were injured, it seemed that their enemies had questioned many of them the same question.

It was then realised Sakura was the target. The fact hit Kakashi like tons of brick crushing him. _Why would they do that to her?_ he thought silently. Gai-sensei saw Kakashi and swore he saw Kakashi's eyes were red. Gai-sensei just sighed, _he's fallen in love with her, too late the damage's done._ And with that he and the other jounins carried the injured people back to the hospital for treatment.

**Meanwhile...**

"My clear orders to you were to get her back here safe and sound but this is what happens? You fools have no ears!" A menacing and commanding voice echoed in the cold room. The fully clothed assasins were kneeling and bowing their heads before a very man.

"But there were complications"

"There are no such thing as complications! I gave you specific orders! Or isit because you were just too thirsty, Itachi?"

The assasin who had spoken raised his head to look at his master, his crimson Sharingan reflected in the moonlight.

"The next time I dispatch both of you to get her, make sure she does not get hurt! Do you hear me!" with that the assasins nodded their heads and disappeared into the night.

* * *

AH!!! So how was it? I'm sorry it had to end up so bloody but well I did plan for it like that! Please review! I'm sorry for such a sad ending on this chapter . 

But well things will pick up and the usual humorous twists will come back. Meanwhile you can help me by reviewing (:


	3. Your cute puppy face

Thank you all for reviewing! I know the story suddenly twisted quite badly Sakura blood blood etc. but well thanks for the reviews! At least I know it didn't turn out so bad after all :P

Thanks to all who have reviewed, it means a lot to me! It motivates me to write more for you people :D

And sorry I took such a long time update I was so sick down with very bad cough and always so drowsy on medicine. Plus with Thanksgiving and everything PHEW:P

* * *

Kakashi sat by Sakura's head, holding her hands and praying so hard. The medic nins did what they could. They did an immediate blood transfusion and closed up her wound but it kept reopening because the gash was too deep. 

Now all they could hope for was that Sakura's body was strong enough to withstand the time it took for the wound to heal. Although she was a strong girl, her body had grown weak due to the wound. Even Tsunade was at her wits end. The surprise she intended for everyone was thoroughly spoiled and replaced with the worst surprise ever. Her subordinate, her junior, her apprentice was so badly wounded.

But the one who was affected the most was Kakashi. Though rarely seen in a depressed state, this time he took off his mask. He couldn't stand it anymore and was clumping his soft white hair with both his hands and stared at the ground. After a little while he looked up at Sakura again. Checking that no one was around, he talked to Sakura. Although he wasn't sure she could hear him, he just talked.

"Sakura... Will you please wake up soon?" Kakashi hesitated, and decided to add another two words, " _pretty please?_"

At first it seemed like it was the two magic words needed to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at Kakashi, at first dazed and then she flinched because of the overwhelming pain she felt on her tummy. The medic nins quickly came in and worked up with their chakra to seal the wound again. They were sure it wouldn't open again, not for another three days. Sakura's breathing evened out and she gradually turned her attention to Kakashi. She was so sure she heard the two words she had been hearing lately.

Her whole body felt cold, except for her hand. She looked at her hand and realised Kakashi was holding her hand.

"Kakashi... " Sakura tried to ask him what had happened but trying to even talk took much greater effort than expected. Her eyes showed great deal of pain that she was going through. She tried to speak again but Kakashi put his finger to her lip.

"Hush... Don't talk. You're in the hospital now. Assasins were targeting you during the party and they messed you up pretty badly." Kakashi then pointed to the wound on her tummy that was wrapped with bandages. Sakura couldn't believe her luck, that her night with Kakashi was so ruined. Worse, she frankly told herself, _face it you're gonna have an ugly scar on your tummy now._ Sakura teared at the very thought. Scars were not something a girl liked.

"Rest while you can because you'll take a long time to recover. I'm sure you wouldn't want your stay at the hospital extended" Kakashi gave a weak smile and that was when Sakrua noticed his mask wasn't on. She stared at his face, admiring his facial features. She never thought he would look that handsome, all the while he had hidden his face, masking his beauty. She wondered why but she couldn't think anymore, not while worrying about the constant pain felt on her tummy. Kakashi sighed heavily and realising that Sakura had slept off, he took the blanket and covered her and then he put his mask on again and left the building.

He headed towards his favorite spot and that was the memorial stone. He leaned against the cold marble and lay there thinking. He just kept blaming himself. He didn't protect her, allowing his own student to get hurt all so bad. He was also thinking why they were targeting her. In any case he should assign ANBU members to guard her round the clock. Just as he was about to close his eyes and nap Gai-sensei jumped into the scene and shook Kakashi forcefully.

"Dude something's wrong with you! C'mon and tell me all about it" Kakashi glared at a hyped up Gai and shoved him aside.

"Leave me alone, unless you want me to put you in another dimension with my Sharingan" Kakashi threateningly told him, and even lifted his Konoha headband a little to show he was serious. Gai just sighed and sat next to him, on the cold marble.

"You like her don't you? Sakura?" Gai just threw it at him. Kakashi looked down and said nothing.

"You know I think you should lay off her for awhile. Because she's being targeted and if anything happens to her again you'll get all depressed and say you couldn't protect her. It wasn't your fault she was injured like that. The smoke clouded everyone there was no way you could be that alert to know where the enemy was attacking from, espeically if that person was _Uchiha Itachi_" Kakashi's eyes widened. No way Uchiha Itachi was still alive! They were sure they had assasinated and annihilated all the Akatsuki members!

"How's it possible? We killed all of them and wiped out their clan!" Kakashi exclaimed, anger building at a dangerous level.

"Remember the battle you had with Uchiha Itachi? It wasn't Itachi at all, but he was a substitute from the Hidden Village of Sand, a captain who betrayed his village. While you were recovering, a part of your memory was slightly modified by accident due to a medic nin who carelessly forced Chakra into your brain on the wrong artery, and so memories from the mission where you fought with Itachi was messed up"Gai told him firmly. At least Kakashi had to know what was going on.

"Akatsuki was thoroughly wiped out and their leader was assasinated. No way Itachi would still be in Akatsuki. He has to be working for someone else now" Kakashi was guessing. He had to assume Itachi was alive and was working for someone. But wait, how did Gai know that one of the assasins were Itachi?

"How did you know?"

"He was using his Sharingan and casting illusions over everyone. Because I can dispel his illlusion, the smoke scenario was just one of his illusions. Infact there was no smoke at all." Gai got up and brushed his shirt a little.

"You'd best take care of her while you can, it's Itachi we're dealing with. You never know when she might just-"

"There's no way I'll let them harm her dammit! True I've got feelings for her, but I can also protect her as my student! The only opponent Itachi will go against is me!" Kakashi shouted across at Gai, who was sighing.

"The Hokage already knows about it. Right now, she has hired quite a number of very skilled ANBU members who were former protectors for the Third. They'll make sure nothing happens to her. Although we are still trying to find the reason why Sakura was targeted" Gai then left the grounds, leaving a very confused Kakashi behind. He decided that if he wanted to do something useful, at least be at her side whenever he could. He headed back to the hospital but on the way he saw Tsunade-Sama signalling to him to come over to where she was. Without any choice left, he changed direction and stopped where Tsunade was.

Kakashi stared at her, raising his eyebrows, indicating a what-you-want message to her.

"Kakashi I'm assigning you a mission. Gai has told me all about you. Your mission is to retrieve as much information as possible on Uchiha Itachi. All we know is that he had a symbol on the back of his clothes in the shape of a convenant and that he works for someone else. Do it without any fight you hear me? And I'm giving you special permission to see Sakura, but only you are allowed." Kakashi silently nodded and disappeared.

Tsunade heavily sighed, _things are gonna be so difficult now. The most important Jounin is now in love with his student, he's the most suitable for retrieving information since he harbours feelings for Sakura and will do everything in his power to get back at Itachi._ She headed back to her office with tons of things on her mind.

Kakashi opened the window to Sakura's room and stepped inside, closing the window. No one was in the room, probably because they didn't allow anyone in. Just as he was about to sit on the chair next to Sakura's bed, a hand reached for his shoulder, tapping him slightly. Kakashi turned around and saw an ANBU member.

"No one's allowed in the room, under the strict orders of the Hokage." The ANBU member firmly said.

"The Hokage has allowed me to visit her. Got a problem with that?" Kakashi hissed at him. The ANBU member nodded his head and retreated back to the shadows. Sakura was actually awake the whole time and found that she was under the protection of ANBU. But what was Kakashi doing?

"Yo Sakura. You heard it huh?" Sakura nodded and then replied,

" But what's going on? Why am I under ANBU protection? Why are you here?" Kakashi just breathed in deeply and said,

" You're being targeted by someone for God knows what reason. Hokage wanted ANBU to protect you round the clock incase anything happens. I'm here because I wanted to see you. So how are you doing?" Sakura was lost for words. Although Kakashi said it really fast, she could still catch his words. _I'm being targeted?_ she told herself.

"Well I did tell you earlier in the day but I guess you were just too tired and it didn't get into your head!" Kakashi chuckled. He was trying to liven the atmosphere. It was simply too tense, what with the ANBU members watching his every move.

"Erm I did remember something the assasin said after slashing me though... He said that 'We'll be back' and then he let go of me and I sorta blacked out I think," Sakura relayed the information to Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened and he turned around, saying out loud

"Tighten your damn security. They'll be back soon" Though it was weird at first, Kakashi was trying to tell the ANBU members. A reply soon came,

"Understood" Kakashi then turned back to Sakura and sat down next to her. Sakura couldn't help but blurt out,

"Why did you visit me? I mean why everything?" Sakura was sure Kakashi knew what she meant. What was going on? Why was he suddenly so... gentle? Nice? Whatever it was, he wasn't being like the sensei she knew. Something was definately keeping his mind busy.

Kakashi just looked at the floor and shuffled his feet for awhile. He couldn't believe. Should he tell her _now_? Later? When? But she asked in such a way. If he refused to answer, well, his silence would have been an answer to her. She would have known everything. So which was better? Silence or him saying it from his mouth?

"I... have my own reasons. You're my student and I should take good care of -"

Sakura cut in and said, " Yeah right, you never visited me everytime I was hospitalized. It seems only recently you've taken a liking for me, am I not right?" Kakashi was silent. He didn't really know how to answer that but nonetheless he still replied

"And? Perhaps I have realised that my students are important, whether or not they've been hospitalized before and I didn't visit them, does it really matter so much that I visit now? Do you not realise I am utterly random?" Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at his own words.

"You're just being defensive! It's pretty obvious, Tsunade-Sama wouldn't just let anyone visit me, especially if I'm being targeted." Sakura sort of puffed up her cheeks a little and gave the 'kid is angry' face. Kakashi liked her face, it was so cute and looked really immature of her to do that but Kakashi grinned widely.

" You're still a kid you know? You let others know you're still a kid with that cute face of yours." Sakura was shocked. _Did he just say **cute**?_ Sakura decided to play along with Kakashi's teasing.

"Oh yeah! Loads of guys say that too. Apparently or should I say,I'm _obviously **too**_ cute for you to even comment on. Besides you're just as cute as a puppy. You're face and hair, looks great! I wonder where you go for your haircuts!" Kakashi's facial expression changed almost abruptly from grinning from ear-to-ear to a serious, shocked expession.

" You just called me a damn puppy..." Kakashi then gave a really really funny expression that resembled a puppy whining sort of face, and Sakura who was on her bed, gripped her sheets tightly.

" NOW THAT WAS REALLY CUTE!" Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing a little too hard and her wound shockingly re-opened again. She gagged halfway, aware of the pain. The bandages surrounding her waist soon had a red blotchy spot. Kakashi realising the cause of the sudden silence raced out of the room to get a medic nin. The medic nins came in and sealed her wound again, but this time after they sealed it, they told a heavily breathing Sakura,

"Sakura, you as a medic nin know perfectly well that if you have a wound on your stomach, sudden movements or use of abdominal muscles WILL re-open the wound, and yet there you were laughing. Don't do it again or we will strap you tightly to your bed and make sure you can't move a single muscle!" The medic nin said with a stern face, they were serious. If Sakura was being targeted, making sure she recovered as fast as possible was top priority.

"Oops looks like my cute puppy face damaged someone huh!" Kakashi said sarcastically. Nobody had ever called him a puppy face, nor did he allow anyone to call him that at all. Perhaps he showed too much of his face to Sakura. Kakashi then took his mask and covered his face again, leaving Sakura to raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you cover your face? Honestly speaking you're handsome, so why don't you wanna show your face?" Sakura broke the quiet silence that was going for about a minute.

"That's the problem. Too many gals like my 'cute puppy face', troublesome. They chase me around town, have to cover it or more will come." Kakashi replied her question. It was true a lot of girls were after him, and it seemed to never end when he didn't cover his face. Sakura gave a (-.-) look. [Authors Note: I'm sorry I didn't know how to describe that face so forgive me for putting up those symbols which are not recognised obviously in the english dictionary . Somebody please correct me I'll correct it as soon as possible or else that face is gonna be there for ages.

"You still haven't answered my question." Their conversation was too long. Sakura only asked him one question but it led to the next without any answers. Kakashi just stared out of the window, admiring the view. Maybe he wouldn't say it know, leave her to wonder, or maybe he should just say it now... So to say the truth, keep quiet or say something else?

"I ..."

* * *

SUSPENSE SUSPENSE!

But thanks to all who have reviewed, I'm in awesome mode now.

Had severe shoulder aches[ perhaps from sitting down too long or typing continuosly for 3 hours straight(work work work, stories stories stories, blogging blogging bloggin .)

Anyway Have a great Thanksgiving [although its already so late and if I can't update in time, I wish all fellow readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year in advance(:


	4. What a view

:D

Nice suspense huh!

I am evil!

Kur-Kag88: I am mean . I'll leave the story hanging mwahahaha

elemental heiress- haha AWESOME!:D

Rangarette- Kawaii-neh .

Well thats abt it. The Faithful Three. TFT awesome...

THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I will definately write more:P

In exchange, I will update the story two days in a row. So this is the second update. AWESOME!

* * *

"I..." Kakashi was coughing in between his words. 

"Iloveyou" He said it too fast.

"What?" Sakura couldn't hear what he had said, he was speaking too fast.

"I mean... What a view!" Sakura sunk horribly, she expected something more than what a view.

"I like you." Kakashi frankly told her. Sakura's eyes remained, she stoned for a while.

"Actually I kinda knew you did... Your actions were a little too obvious weren't they?" Sakura told him. True, Kakashi couldn't hide things very well, not his emotions, thats why when something cropped up he would always disappear from sight and only until he was done with his quiet time then he would make his appearance again, usually in his usual slouchy manner.

"..." Kakashi was staring outside of the window, _What a view..._ he said.

"Well cute puppy face, it's not really in my place to say this but, I think you deserve a chance at me for all you've done." Sakura smiled slyly. Sure, she didn't mind being with Kakashi.

"Perhaps when you recover, we'll talk about it. For now, just get better." Kakashi then disappeared. Sakura sunk horribly again, this time she sorta puffed back against her pillows. Sakura wondered why Kakashi kept looking out of the window. She turned her head towards it and realised so.

"What a view..." She whispered under her breath.

Meanwhile...

"Itachi, I'm reassigning you with the same mission. This time spy on her, make sure she has fully recovered. And I want her back, with no injuries, clean of anything. Do you hear me?"

"Wakata[understood, Orochimaru-Sama."

"And don't forget, you are indebted to me. I saved your neck while you were fighting with that Kakashi, do not fail me this time or the punishments will be severe" Orochimaru then licked his lips with his dreadful tongue. He had been spying secretly on Sakura. Oh how he longed for her, never tried to really harm her at all. Her beauty had taken over his consciousness, he loved to have her here, only she might not want him here. A deal, he was prepared to make. Hard deal, painful to him, but worst for her. He hoped she still clung to that thought, for without that emotion, his plans would not succeed.

He stared at the pale moonlight again, wondering why a fifty year old legendary sannin, who was an exiled ninja, loved a seventeen year old medic nin. History seemed to repeat itself, she was like Tsunade, except much better than her. As he admired the pale moonlight, words escape and formed on his lips,

"What a view..."

* * *

A week later... 

"Can I go now! My wound is gone! I'm OK! For the ninth hundred and ninety-ninth time!" Sakura shouted at the medic nin. They weren't too convinced about her wound healing so fast but in actual fact, Sakura had healed herself too. Only they didn't know. Tsunade knew what Sakura did and grinned, she always knew Sakura couldn't stay in one place forever. Tsunade made her appearance in Sakura's room.

"You guys stop fretting over her already. She's healed as you can see." Tsunade ordered the medic nins but one spoke up.

"But a deep wound like that wouldn't heal in one week! It's like a strange phenomenon! We need to run tests!" At the word of tests Sakura's eyes widened.

"Well, Sakura, how about telling them what you've been doing all this while?" Ouch, Tsunade-Sama knew of her healing herself moments.

"Erm... Err... You see eh, I was very... very bored you see and I err... I err... sorta healed myself?" The medic nins gasped.

"You doubted our abilities?"

"No! It wasn't like that but I wanted to get out of the hospital fast! You have no idea, the pain and suffering of a little pink-haired girl who has to stay in bed all day! Imagine the horror of stoning!" Sakura was fumbling with her words, she really wanted to get out. She was looking at Tsunade with pleading eyes.

"Under the orders of me, the Hokage, I thereby announce that Sakura is healthy and ready to be discharged. No questions will be answered, no comments will be entertained!" Tsunade had a certain sharpness in her tone. With that, she left the room. Sakura was hitting the air in triumph. Now she can go outside and taste the fresh air! But of course she needed to go back home and clear some stuff up.

The medic nins apparently had a certain look of disappointment, they had actually thought Sakura was going through a strange phenomenon of fast-regeneration. Sakura danced, hopped and skipped home. She was almost too happy to be free. As she reached her room door, she noticed a piece of paper stuck the door. A note probably. As she read it she raised an eyebrow in excitement.

The note read as follows:

Sakura,

On the day you're discharged please meet me seven pm at Ichiraku Ramen, I have lots to discuss with you!

Signed,

Naruto.

As Sakura read it, a certain feeling of disappointment came. She expected the last word to be Kakashi, not Naruto. But she couldn't possibly refuse right? Naruto was her good friend. But before she unlocked the door, she noticed ANOTHER note.

Sakura, I know that you'll be having dinner with Naruto today, so could you please meet me ten pm at the bar for a drink?

Signed,

Cute puppy face

Sakura's heart almost jumped in excitement. Kakashi admitted he was 'cute puppy face'. After giggling for about a few seconds she unlocked her door and to her surprise, found her place to be extremely clean, cleaner than before.

"That's strange..." Sakura read both notes carefully again and found that on the back of Kakashi's note, there was a P.S.

Oh yeah I helped clean up your room while you were gone

Sakura was shocked. Who would actually go this far for a girl! She smirked and plopped gently on her bed. She found it extremely comfortable, probably because she had to endure a week's worth of sleeping on rock hard beds. It was already five pm, she had two more hours for dinner with Naruto and five more hours for a drink with Kakahi. She decided a short nap would and she fell asleep, not knowing that the original ten ANBU members who were guarding her at the hospital were near here, disguising at the windows, door, bathroom, bed, wall, around the building, they were following the Hokage's orders, protect her twenty four hours round the clock.

At about six fourty-five, Sakura's alarm bell rang. She opened her eyes slowly and her eyes adjusted to the bright lighting. Somebody had turned on the lights. Sakura immediately got up and took the Kunai she kept always under her pillow. As her mind raced back, she realised why. Slowly she put down her weapon and she said out loud

"You know, my stuff aren't for you to touch, even if you are ANBU."

A voice soon replied, " It was dark, you don't expect us to watch out for you in the dark" But another voice soon replied to that voice,

"Idiot Yamato, we ARE supposed to watch out for her from everywhere, even in the dark, you're damn pampered." Sakura confused slightly, but all the more, she shrugged and got herself neatened up. After that she left her room and locked it up. She then headed to Ichiraku's Ramen to meet Naruto. As she approached her destination, she saw an orange figure and she knew it was Naruto. Naruto waved at her, a gesture of saying hi.

"Mushi mushi Naruto-kun!"

"Haha hey Sakura-chan! How have you been?"

"Better than ever. I got so much to tell you!"

"Haha ok but dinner's my treat!"

When Sakura heard 'dinner's my treat' she almost gasped too loudly.

"You're finally treating me! When did you get the cash! You always ask me out and I have to end up paying for your bills!"

Naruto just grinned widely and sat down.

"Ano, Old man! Give me the usual and give Sakura THAT ramen!" Sakura wondered why Naruto referred the ramen as THAT ramen. Ichiraku grinned and whipped up two bowls of different ramen. He served the both of them and said, "Enjoy!"

Sakura looked at the 'weird' concoction before her. She had doubts, like whether it was poisoned or not.

"Itadakimasu! Sakura, don't worry it's not poison! Just try it out!" Naruto urged her to do so.

Sakura slowly picked up her chopsticks and dipped into the ramen. It gave off a lavender kind of smell, which was unusual because lavenders were never in a recipe before. She lifted her noodle up and put it in her mouth. Seconds later she had a very happy expression. As she slurped up her noodles, she told Naruto,

"There's dango taste in the ramen! How did you do it! And there's a lavender smell to it... Tell me all about it!"

Naruto explained to her that he took the lavenders for Ichiraku and bought some Dangos from Sakura's favorite Dango shop. Ichiraku had carefuly squeezed the tiny petals dry of their source of the nice smell, the water in the petals. Although it was hard, Ichiraku could do it with his culinary skills, he then filtered the natural fragrant water and cooked it with the noodles. But the noodles were the special ones. Because Dango's were made of almost the same ingredients, Ichiraku mashed the dango up until it was puree form and mixed it with the noodles and made sure the taste was evenly spread out. He then cooked it with his usual ramen soup with the fragrant water. The result was simply fantastic. Although the noodles gave out a weird colour.

Sakura enjoyed her meal thoroughly and told Naruto of the phenomenon incident at the hospital. She also told him about the ANBU members. Naruto was worried for Sakura, knowing Itachi might be back.

"Sakura-chan... If anything happens, just speak into this necklace. This necklace, as you know, was given to me by Tsunade. What others see is just a mere necklace from the First Hokage but it is not just a necklace. The stone has actually telepathic powers, which you can communicate through it with the previous owner. You also heard that if others wear it, they will die. But not unless the previous owners wants them to. So right now, I wanna give you this necklace. And if anything happens, just talk into the stone like you want it to, then the message will be transmitted to me. Otherwise, I won't hear anything else" With that Naruto untied the necklace and gave it to Sakura and helped her wear it.

"Thanks Naruto!" by that time it was already nine-thirty. And Sakura had something on at ten. It would take about thirty minutes to reach the bar. So Sakura told Naruto that she had something on and she left Ichiraku. She loved the dinner so much, it was probably the best ramen she had ever tasted, with her favorite Dango mixed with the noodle in perfect proportions, it turned out great.

Sakura sped a little. It did take thirty minute to reach the bar provided she walked fast enough. She looked at her watch, twenty-five minutes had passed and she had only five minutes left. She was still three blocks away. This time she ran, worried she might be late. As she ran her eyes focused on the ground, she had wanted to do something also. She had been trying to train to run and navigate by sound. She would as she ran, focus her eyes on the floor and occasionally drag her feet a little so that the echoeing sounds will bounce back and the sound will project an image on her brain to help her navigate. It was hard but she thought that as she ran, she could train too. But her training was a failure because as she was reaching the doorstep she bumped hard into someone and bounced back, making her lose her balance and fall.

Except she didn't quite fall. Someone held out their hand on her back so she would land on it, and the person helped her up.

"My my, if it isn't Sakura. Didn't you know? Nobody runs with their eyes on the ground." That familiar voice made her look up.

"Eeek! Sorry I thought I would be late!" Kakashi grinned. He had been waiting by the entrace and saw her in the distance running in a funny way, looking down while running.

"How about a little advice? Don't look down on the floor, shut your eyes. It's easier to focus on the sound." Sakura was shocked. How did he know that she was trying to do that!

"Ok enough with pondering how I know. Let's get inside." Kakashi kept his hands to himself. He remind himself too that _no touchy touchy tonight! _They sat at a nearby table and Kakashi ordered Sake. Sakura just ordered a lemonade soda pop.

Kakashi was slightly uncomfortable. He could feel the ANBU presence all around him. It was rather irritating, but he had no choice either. Sakura herself was irritated. She needed to break the silence so badly. _Did he not know that girls have to talk practically every second of their lives!_

"So...how was dinner?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"I didn't have any." Sakura raised an eyebrow. To have alcohol on an empty stomach increased the corrosion rate of the stomach walls. She quickly snatched Kakahi's sake before he could take it to drink.

"You're not having any until you eat." Kakashi scowled. Seeing that his Sake was at stake, he ordered a few plates of sushi. He ate all of them up. That was when Sakura scoffed in satisfaction and gave him back his Sake.

"Gaa! My Sake!" Kakashi took it willingly and drank it slowly, as if savouring it like he had never tasted it before.

"Hey umm... Thanks for clearing up my room..."

"It's a cute puppy face's job to do that while his cherry blossom is whining away at the hospital."

"Since when did I become yours!" Sakura scowled. It was mean of Kakashi.

"Since when was I cute puppy face?" Kakashi smiled at her, but she couldn't see the smile, not under his mask.

"How about we take a walk?" Kakashi offered. Sakura simply nodded and waited for him to pay the bill. Kakashi walked with her through the park and a series of trails he was leading her to. Although at first he did promise himself 'no touchy touchy' but he couldn't resist. His hands slowly but carefully touched Sakura's as a gesture that he would like to hold her hand. Sakura gave in and Kakashi held hers tightly. Sakura looked up at him and did not see any falter in expression, partly because he had his mask on, another because his eyes were always so slouchy looking.

"Could you take off that mask? There aren't any other girls to chase you around and its night time, who would go hunting for guys at night!"

"Prostitutes?" But whatever it was, he took off the mask for her, just for that one night, _and perhaps many other nights_ he thought.

Sakura loved his face, he was handsome, the pale moonlight shone on his face, emitting a bright glow about him. Somehow she loved tonight, it seemed like a great night.

"Listen Sakura, you know if you aren't ready, we can take things slow. You know, it's like weird because I'm your sensei but things are like twisting?" Sakura merely shrugged and replied,

"We'll see how things go first" As if Kakashi's mind took over his body, he swooped down to kiss her. His hands trailed from her hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him into a much more passionate kiss. Sakura though shocked at first, soon gave in and submitted. After all, she thought Kakashi deserved a chance to win her. Sakura gently broke the kiss and not knowing what to do she just simply walked on. Kakashi stood there motionless. Had he just done what he promised he wouldn't do! He went touchy touchy! Kakashi smacked his face and dragged his hand down his face, _so stupid of me..._

Seeing that Sakura was walking off he skipped a few steps and caught up with her. Soon a view came into sight and Sakura's head went sideways, as though puzzled.

"Isn't this our first training grounds?" Kakashi nodded in reply. Sakura skipped towards the three wooden posts and grinned. It was the middle post where Naruto was tied up to, and Sasuke had offered him food. The place where they had the bells test. A few months back they had the same bells test and this time they managed to retrieve it.

Kakashi then suddenly kneeled down before her, and took out a small box. There he opened it up before her and Sakura's eyes twinkled with shock and excitement.

"Will you be mine?" Sakura, lost for words, stoned for a moment. But soon she nodded her head in agreement. Kakashi was mentally dancing with triumph. He took out the necklace from the box and helped put it on for Sakura, and then he hugged her tightly.

"I won't let harm get to you again... I promise..."

These words repeated and echoed in a joyful and tearful Sakura. Tears of joy...

"I promise..."

* * *

FINISH!

:D I took one whole day to this since 1PM till 1:30AM because I woke up at 12PM and I was whole day doing a lot of things in between.

I even learnt how to do ventriloquism! It's pretty awesome.

Go youtube and type in Achmed the dead terrorist! It's just for fun and entertainment I am not advertising just advising you readers to watch in your spare time.

WILL UPDATE SOON but next week there won't be in updates I'll be going California so I'll come back the next next week filled with updates!


	5. I promise

AWESOME. Because I will be away for ONE WEEK only!!! I will update everyday[YES EVERYDAY until before I leave and so tune in for updates. They'll mostly pop up 8PM-12AM PACIFIC TIME (-8.00 GMT)

:P

REVIEW REPLIES(:

Kickxassxmonkey- 'Will you be mine' merely means like 'will you be my girlfriend?' (: Glad you enjoyed it:D

Kur-Kag88- ONE WEEK only! Not much to ask for! Or else I will update a whole lot of video links on my profile for you people to enjoy while you can't read my story:P But I'll definately update when I get back(:

Rangarette- THANKS!!

moonlightmama- I am updating everyday until the end of this week when I leave for California(: Glad you enjoyed the story!

Hentai-Goddess- arigatou gozaimasu![thanks(:

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi held hands as they returned back to their own rooms. Sakura had a beautiful jade necklace in addition with Naruto's pendant. It looked beautiful on her, because she had green eyes which matched with the necklace.

As they reached Sakura's room door, Kakashi pecked her lightly on her cheek and waved good bye to her. He then went to his room and soon disappeared from sight.

Sakura unlocked her door and went into her room. She spun one round and then dropped on her bed. She smiled to herself, secretly thanking God for such a wonderful day.

As Kakashi was laying on his bed, he too was thanking God that today was the so perfect day he longed for. As he was about to close his eyes however, a knock on the window alarmed him. He directed his eyes to the window and found a hyped up Gai bouncing continuosly on his window sill.

"What are you doing there? There's something called the damn door" Kakashi snarled. His window took him almost a whole day to clean but now it was back to square one. Gai just sniggered and got into his room.

"And so... I've heard. 'Will you be mine?' HAHA that was funny dude!" Gai mimicked exactly what Kakashi told Sakura earlier on.Kakashi growled. Someone was actually spying on them and his daily activities.

"Oh keep quiet idiot! My business is not of yours to interfere with!"

"Oh how about the fact that she's become your girlfriend but she's your ex-student! Not my business to interfere! Imagine MY student, Rock Lee, the number two determined ninja in Konoha! Who's love was stolen by 'cute puppy face'!" Kakashi's jaws dropped in horror. Sakura was the only one who was supposed to know he could be called cute puppy face. Only by her, not for Gai to comment on!

"You stalker! You've been spying on my private life! I'll get depressant pills for your damn student Gai! Just LEAVE. ME. ALONE!!" Kakashi accented loudly. Apparently he meant it, because he was pulling on 'oh-so-cool-face' to purposely piss Gai off. Gai wasn't exactly the 'cool' guy and so, he was deeply offended by that 'cool' attitude and face. Gai sniffled in defeat and gave Kakashi his all sparkling smile

"I'll be back dude!" And Gai jumped off, though Kakashi was finally glad he was gone.

"Crap my private life is ruined!" Kakashi cursed loudly. His secret relationship with Sakura was meant to be utterly secret! Except for the ten ANBU members who were probably sniggering away at his boldness. Kakashi thought about tomorrow's breakfast, lunch and dinner. Maybe he could spend it with her...

"Ah ha! That's it! I'll have all three meals with her!" Kakashi jumped in excitement and raced to her door, holding a piece of paper, some duct-tape and a pen. He quickly scribbled a message on it and pasted the paper ontoher door. He knocked the door twice and then quickly raced back to his room, sniggering at his 'surprise' but a voice later scared him out of his wits.

"Kakahi, why were you knocking at my door so late in the night and whats with that note?" Sakura was at his window, squatting and giving him an amused look. She had a puppy plush toy at her hand and she hugging it tight. Kakashi was sweating, his 'surprise' failed miserably, he was the one being surprised. Kakashi's beads of sweat rolled down his face, clearly indicating to Sakura that he was nervous about having her here.

"You know, if you're so nervous about having me here then I'll just return back to m-"

"No! Stay here!" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Kakashi's words sounded frantic, as though he desperately wanted her company.

"Ok you say so but I wanna sleep..." With that Sakura jumped onto his bed and took off her shoes while in the air. She landed perfectly on his bed and snuggled between his plentiful bolsters and pillows, and in her hand was the puppy plush toy with a clear sign on its forehead saying 'cute puppy face'. Kakashi growled, he didn't think she would take it this far. But all the more, it was for her. He shook his head drastically as though trying to make sure it wasn't a dream but Sakura gave him a horrid look and commented that if he was depressed or stressed, he didn't have to shake his head so much. Kakashi, shocked at the comment, smaked his head hard, emitting a loud 'PIACK' sound which made him go 'OUCH' the next second. Sakura grinned and laughed out loud. He had a red hand mark on his face, one that he inflicted upon himself. Kakashi, bathed in embarassment, snatched the puppy plush toy from Sakura and hugged it.

"I'd rather I hug myself than have someone hugging me." Kakashi then jumped on his bed, making Sakura bounce up a little. And then he closed his eyes tightly, his arms wrapping around the puppy plush toy. Sakura was mad, her 'cute puppy face' toy was being snatched away. She had only one option if she wanted to get it back. She slowly reached his drawer and pulled out an Ichi-Ichi Paradise book and gently shook him. Kakashi opened his eyes and his jaws dropped. She was holding HIS Ichi-Ichi Paradise near a lighter!

"You won't dare..."

"Give me back my 'cute puppy face' toy or I'll burn not just this book but your entire collection." Kakashi realised she really meant his entire collection because she wasn't just holding that Ichi-Ichi Paradise book., she was holding the whole stack of them. A sudden snigger was heard and Sakura was alarmed. But she gradually relaxed. It was just the ANBU members watching. But even so she still preferred her privacy.

"Could you please leave me alone just for this night! Kakashi's a damn jounin he can protect me!"

"Hmm actually yeah we should I wanna eat that new ice-cream from the streets..." One by one she saw ANBU members emerging from their places of disguise and disappearing from sight.

"Now where was I... ah yes. Toy or book?" Sakura said in a sweet tone, as if she was really THAT innocent. Kakashi felt like a bullet train had just smashed him to pieces. His books were at stake! But the toy was so cute... He gradually gave up. Toys were toys, he could snatch them LATER.

Sakura took the toy back and threw his collection at him and then she proceeded to sleep immediately, a certain atmosphere about her that somehow seemed to be a warning message incase Kakashi tried anything funny. He sighed loudly and exaggerated it, and then went to sleep too. He said a silent prayer to God, thanking him for the wonderful day and the tremendous amount of fun he had with Sakura. Then, he turned in for the night, snoring loudly. Sakura awoke in the middle of the night, wondering where a loud consistent noise was coming from. She identified it from Kakashi, and because she really wanted to sleep, she went to his toilet and grabbed a handful of toilet paper. She neatly folded it up until it was a four layered triangle and stuffed two pieces of it each into his nose. The snoring stopped almost immediately, followed by a gagging noise Kakashi was making. He instantly woke up and removed the pieces from his nose.

"What the heck! I'm trying to sleep and there you are trying to kill me!" He folded his arms, as if expecting an explanation. Sakura just rolled her eyes and started beating her 'cute puppy face' toy.

"Well you see, my toy was snoring VERY LOUD but I couldn't stop it so I thought I would stop the snoring by stuffing tissue onto the replica of my toy's nose!" Sakura smiled weakly and then fell onto the pillow, going into a deep sleep. Kakashi stoned for a moment. Realistion dawned on him. _I've been snoring too loudly!_ He then grabbed his nose plugs and plugged them in, at least he won't snore, but no guranttee he might wake up alive tomorrow. He smirked at that thought and went to bed again, this time no more disturbances.

Itachi was at the corner of Sakura's room, surveying the surroundings. He was certain the girl would be here, but she was nowhere to be found. He cursed at himself, thinking of the consequences he would have to face if Orochimaru knew he failed again. This time, he had to stay at Konoha a little longer and find her. He disappeared and reappeared at his old home, his cold eyes staring into the seemingly deep, dark abyss. He smirked and wondered when Sasuke would go up against him. Itachi scanned his old home, it looked worst than the last time he saw it. As he examined the ruins, a tiny speck of light appeared on the surroundings, the sun was rising. Itachi disappeared into hiding, determind to get Sakura as soon as he can.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had woken up. He was used to waking up so early. He saw his Sakura sleeping peacefully on his bed. He headed towards the kitchen and made breakfast. He wondered what she would want, usually he ate instant noodles for breakfast, lunch and dinner. But he still appeared so healthy. He thought hard and decided to do an 'all American Breakfast'. He took out frozen sausages and left it do thaw. He then took eggs from the fridge and cracked it expertly into the frying wok, cooking a sunny side up. He then grabbed some chilled bacon and toasted it. As soon as he finished toasting the bacon, he grabbed the already thawed sausages and dumped it into a pot full of boiling water. After he was done, he whipped out a magnificent looking breakfast. He made some coffee for himself and grabbed milk from the fridge and poured it out in a glass cup for Sakura. At that moment, Sakura woke up, and she got up from bed, still hugging that 'cute puppy face' toy. She stared wearily at the breakfast and took a minute to process in the image.

"You made breakfast?" She wearily said.

"Nope it fell from heaven." Kakashi said sarcastically. Sakura merely nodded and sat down to take her breakfast. But before she ate, she noticed that she didn't have coffee, but instead she had milk. She grunted in annoyance and snatched Kakashi's cup of coffee and exchanged it with her milk. Sakura drank the cup of coffe and had a face full of satisfaction. It was Kakahi's turn to sink horribly in his seat. Did she have to bully him everytime! He drank the cup of milk without any complaint and ate up his breakfast, wondering why he denied himself such food by eating instant noodles everytime. As soon as Sakura was done with her breakfast, she took her dishes together with Kakashi's and did the dishes. However Kakashi protested.

"Hey I was suppose to do the dishes!"

"You did breakfast, I do dishes it's fair." Kakashi scowled. It made him sorta lose face. But he eyed that plush toy Sakura left in her seat and was about to take it when Sakura's warning tone came on.

"Don't you DARE..." It seemed like she had eyes on the back of her head and Kakashi had this strange feeling that he won't be able to touch the replica of him anymore...

Lunch and dinner was at Kakashi's house, so they were practically staying at his house the whole day. They had instant noodles for both meals. Sakura scowled, it was ruining her diet plan. She played with her waist and was seeing how 'fat' she was when infact she was as skinny as a 'stick', or that was what Kakashi told her.

"You're as thin as a stick! You should eat more!" BAM! Kakashi was punched from the bottome of his chin up.

"I'm extremely fat don't come telling me I should eat more!" Sakura was fuming. Kakashi grunted.

"Do all girls think the same, that they're fat and they should lose weight! You're a ninja for goodness sake! A ninja is extremely fit! Even Chouji is fit! Except for that excess fat around his chin and body..." BAM! Kakashi was punched again but this time he was thrown of his chair.

"OK! Stop hitting me! I'm not your puppy! You can't boss me around!"

"Oh yes I can! You are my cute puppy and therefore I order you now to go to bed now! I'm tired and with all the racket thats going on I wouldn't be able to sleep in peace!" Kakashi smirked in delight.

"Who said you were going to sleep on MY bed tonight?" Sakura froze, _oh shoots now he got me!_

"You, Sakura, my little cherry blossom! Are infact gonna sleep on the floor! Or you can return back to your room..." Sakura's eyes were irrestible. How could she! Sakura was putting on that 'I'm so innocent I really wanna sleep' face and because of Kakashi's weakness as a male, he sighed and let her sleep on the bed. Sakura jumped in triumph and appeared on his bed, jumping happily around before she plopped on it to sleep. But however before she slept, she gave Kakashi the puppy toy to him to let him play or perhaps hug it. Kakashi gladly took it and examined it carefully. There was however one thing that troubled him greatly about the toy. For one thing, it was a dog with green suit and white hair and somehow it really looked exactly like him.

"Tsk tsk... You put in so much effort to make it look like me!" He commented.

"Nope, I merely found it among the old toys I had that I used to chew on and treat it like rag. Except I washed this one thoroughly so it looks clean..." Kakashi immediately threw the toy back at her in disgust. Sakura smirked and hugged it again.

"You actually believed that crap!" Sakura said before she slept. Kakashi whacked his face again and dragged it down. Maybe he was really being treated like a puppy. But for one reason he was glad Sakura stayed with him. It was also Tsunade's orders that she stayed with him for the moment. ANBU members spotted Itachi at Sakura's room and wanted to make sure Sakura was safe, therefore telling Kakashi that Sakura was to remain with him in the room until Itachi's presense was gone.

Kakashi was half worried but half feeling that Sakura was in safe hands. He had sworn to protect her, and he would keep every promise he made to her, no matter the risk.

But first of all, he had to do some shopping, or else Sakura would grumble every lunch and dinner that she would get fat. He decided shopping tomorrow.

He closed his eyes, ending the day again, as he always did...

* * *

Eek! This chapter is utterly crap but I hope the punch lines and slight humour would entertain you people! I will update tomorrow :P But tomorrow's chapter is IMPORTANT! Because it's super interesting!:O

:P I lok forward to reviews and infact I'm super satisfied with the amount of reviews I'm getting :D

Well for now, BYE!


	6. Engulfed in Darkness

Ok I just woke up, it's 12:25PM here, I slept for a full 11 hours straight. I'm like a pig .

Anyway REVIEW REPLIES!!!

Kur-Kag88- Glad you found it funny but this chapter will be freaking awesome. Fight scenes and everything haha

Rangerette-Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Itachi scanned through Kakashi's room, there, Sakura lay sleeping in Kakashi's arms. Itachi had a confused mind, thinking that Sakura was still in love with Sasuke but what was going on? He looked at the room from a safe distance because he could sense ANBU presence. 

He told himself it would be difficult to get her, unless a miracle happened. And it did. Sakura woke up wearily and headed to the bathroom. As she finished her 'business' she unlocked the toilet door, only to find that it wouldn't unlock. Sakura's eyes widened, she had a surge of panic running through her. She was being stuck in the toilet! She tried to unpick the lock but it just wouldn't budge. She was about to kick it when suddenly somebody grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back onto something warm, the attackers chest. Sakura, alarmed, immediately screamed for help. Within a few seconds ANBU members appeared before her and her attacker.

The ANBU members all hissed.

"Itachi, let the girl go now, you're surrounded." The ANBU member firmly said. Itachi grinned, knowing that they feared him a little. It was then when he was about to use his sharingan on them that Kakashi appeared before him and used his sharingan on Itachi before Itachi could attack. Itachi was sucked into another dimension and Sakura fainted, probably from shock. She fell sideways but an ANBU member caught her.

"Your home is no longer safe, we need to bring her somewhere else." Kakashi nodded. They had discussed this situation already and they knew where exactly to bring her. Kakashi carried Sakura, bridal-style and disappeared with the other ANBU members. They appeared before the ANBU headquarters, a secret underground headquarters that on one could access but ANBU members. Although Itachi was an ex-ANBU member, however they had changed the location of the headquarters too so that Itachi wouldn't be able to find them. They brought her to a room with a sign that said 'Heavy Security' and opened it up. It looked like a simple room, except all accessible areas were being barred. Even to go into the room, you needed a password. The door would absorb any kind of attacks and counter it back at the intruder.

"The 'blessing' of technology" One would call it. As Kakashi lay her on the bed, an ANBU member tapped his shoulder lightly.

"You should stay here too, your home is no longer safe and you will be in extreme danger. You are considered a threat to them already. Itachi is smart and he would plan his next move carefully. We have already barred every accessible area and the door is as you know, safe. Only the walls we aren't sure. Itachi can perform the same sharingan as you, he can teleport things to another dimension, or another place. That is the only thing we're worried about, and from now on you will accompany her where ever she goes. Her food will be provided by us but she cannot go outside, for fear she will get caught." The ANBU was talking too much, from Kakashi's perspective. He lazily nodded his head but thankful it was a close call. She would have been taken away by Itachi had it not been for the alert ANBU members.

But what Kakashi didn't know that amongst the ANBU members, there was a traitor...

* * *

"Orochimaru-san, I have safely placed a substitute on one of the ANBU members. He will definately get Sakura by dawn." As Itachi said that, Orochimaru clapped. He was surprised at how smart Itachi was, to be able to switch with one of the ANBU members and disguise himself so quickly in such a short period of time before he was teleported off. 

"I must however, comment on your quick thinking, or your careful plans whatever you call it. Just make sure this doesn't fail or I'll rip off your servant's head and dig out that eye of yours for my own purpose." Itachi didn't move or jerk, he was surprisingly calm. It seemed he was thoroughly sure the plan would work. Orochimaru smirked at turned away, admiring the pale moonlight that was quickly fading, dawn was approaching...

Itachi disappeared to change places with his substitute. Once this was over, he could finally take a break.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH! HELP ME!" Sakura screamed. An ANBU member was holding her tightly. He took of his mask and to Kakashi's horror, was Itachi.

"See how brilliant I am? And I thought you were at least so smart to know that who was who. After all, didn't they send out ten members? Not eleven? And perhaps a little tip off, I'm working for your worst enemy ever." Kakashi stared in horror, he noticed the ANBU's extra member but thought it was for security measures. Seriously, this was how stupid he had gotten. Itachi disappeared together with Sakura, leaving the other ANBU members in a frantic rush.

Kakashi dropped on his knees, stoning. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he had let the enemy caputre Sakura. Now she was doomed to be gone almost forever. He cried silently, tears falling free from his eyes. He had failed, failed to protect her. Gai's words sounded in his ears, 'feel depressed and think that you failed to protect her', too late the damage done.

"He works for Orochimaru..." Kakashi said in between his irregular breathing. Silence engulfed the room, darkness prevailed once again. The bright sunlight shone through the window, but Kakashi wanted to just die. His whole world felt like it collapsed, his love taken away from him.

He picked himself up and with his mask on and Konoha headband over his sharingan, he sped off into the light, finding a place of sorrow to weep at, Sakura clouded his mind. Everything that happened flashed by so quickly and before he knew it, his vision blinded by darkness, he collapsed on the floor. Luckily Gai knew everything and he was racing to find Kakashi. He had a feeling something bad was gonna happen. As he raced towards the training grounds which was located near the new ANBU headquarters. There, he found Kakashi, who was speeding blindly towards nowhere and suddenly he collapsed on the floor. Gai picked up his speed and got to Kakashi to check his breathing. It seemed he was suffering from a serious case of shock. Gai just sighed and carried him up, bringing him to the hospital.

**Meanwhile...**

"What are you doing! Where am I! Put me down!" Sakura, who was blindfolded was being carried into Orochimaru's lair. She tried to struggle but she couldn't, her hands bound tightly behind her. Her knees locked and tied up too. Itachi surveyed her face, realising why Orochimaru wanted her. Her beauty was beyond comparison, her skin emitted a bright glow in the pale surroundings, her skin fair and smooth.

Itachi dropped Sakura gently on the floor in front of Orochimaru.

"As you requested she is here, and I did it PERFECTLY." with that, Itachi disappeared. Orochimaru smirked, surprised at the quick response. His gaze turned towards Sakura and he had her untied. As Sakura shook the last of the binds off, she scanned her surroundings. Realising she was in a totally different surrounding, she got up quickly and took up a defensive position. It was then that she was Orochimaru. Her jaws dropped, in total shock.

"Surprised? Shocked? Speechless?" Sakura slumped, she knew she was doomed. Right now she was just waiting for him to kill her, like waiting for death to come.

"Don't look so down... I'm not gonna hurt you _yet_" The 'yet' sent shivers down Sakura's spine. The next thing she knew, Orochimaru was behind her, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her closer into his embrace. He licked her neck up to her face, she tasted good.

"I've got a deal to make with you, and it will do me great conveniance if you just co-operate. In exchange for you, I will release Sasuke, unharmed and I will take away the cursed seal from him. How about that?"

"No." A solid and firm reply escaped Sakura's mouth.

"What? You don't like him anymore? You don't have feelings for him anymore?"

"No"

"Interesting... So who's new now?"

Sakura kept silent, she didn't want him to get hurt. She would just keep quiet, no matter the price.

"Ah. Silent are we? Perhaps I need to force it out of your mouth?" Orochimaru's hand turned into a snake like thing and trailed around Sakura's chest, obviously threatening her dignity. She still wouldn't say a word. Orochimaru amused at her braveness for not revealing the identity of her new loved one. Sakura took the opportunity and kicked him in the groin, leaving Orochimaru pained and writhing on the floor. She tried to run away but as soon as she reached the door, snake like hands grabbed her from her waist and pulled her back into the man's arms.

"No one escapes me, if you won't reveal that person's name, then maybe you will suffer the consequences..." He then used his hands to lift up her shirt a little, revealing a scar.

"Itachi must have done that on you, didn't he? Bad Itach..." Sakura struggled. Her only hope was that she quickly transferred her thoughts into the necklace.

'I_f you can hear me, Orochimaru is holding me captive at his lair and hell knows what he's gonna do to me. Please hurry!'_

Although she had wanted to transmit the message to Naruto, Kakashi kept popping in her head. She didn't know if the message was successful, she hand't intended Naruto to hear it. But she crossed her fingers, hoping a miracle would come. At the same time she would have to suffer Orochimaru's 'consequences'.

* * *

Kakashi lay on his bed, thinking over what had happened. He had a big throbbing headache and was growling in pain. Just as he was about to get some water from his bedside, he suddenly heard Sakura's voice in his head. 

_'If you can hear me, Orochimaru is holding me captive at his lair and hell knows what he's gonne do to me. Please hurry!'_

His face paled almost instantly. Was he literally hearing things? Gai looked at him with concern written all over his face.

"Kakashi, what's going on? You just woke up and your face turns pale almost immediately. You've seen a ghost?" Kakashi shook his head.

"I heard... Sakura... She said Orochimaru is holding her captive at his hideout and she doesn't know what he's gonna do..." Gai just sighed.

"Whatever it is, Tsunade is already heading out to Orochimaru's hideout. She and a lot of other jounins are coming. You don't have to worry so much, we have a spy working for Orochimaru. That spy is helping us stall time if you didn't know, don't worry so much Kakashi. All will be well again..." Kakashi puzzled. Who was that 'spy'?

"Who's that spy?" Gai gave a serious look when Kakashi asked.

"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe. Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi's eyes widened, jaws apart. He fainted again on his bed, again due to shock.

* * *

Itachi was watching secretly from the corner, Orochimaru and his disgusting tricks. His mission was to stall time before Orochimaru does anything to her. But Itachi was confused, what was he supposed to do? He sighed and just stepped into the scene. Orochimaru glared at him. 

"You're interrupting our little time here..."

"Couldn't you do it somewhere more private? Or do it another day. You just got her and you're already trying to taint her. Is that how bad you want her?" Itachi asked. He was infact trying to stall time. Orochimaru just licked his lips.

"Yessss" Itachi took Sakura and held her.

"I'm bringing her to get bathed and changed. Temptations of the flesh" He muttered under his breath. Sakura was shaking badly, and infact she was so shakened up Itachi was practically dragging her. He said under his breath as soon as he knew it was safe to talk.

"I'm a spy working for Konoha, you're gonna be in safe hands soon. Tsunade-Sama is already onher way, oh for God's sake get a grip over yourself! He didn't do MUCH!" At first Sakura regained a little of her energy back but she still slumped. Hd did to A LOT to her, she didn't like it. But she was so pathetically bound and tied up, she was so helpless. Luckily Orochimaru hadn't taken away the one precious thing that everyone woman held to themselves. Itachi held her carefully and brought her to the bathroom.

"Go and get showered but try to shower as long as possible... We still need to stall time. If you're done showering please tell me, that way I can plan everything out properly." Itachi then disappeared, leaving Sakura alone in the bathroom. She stepped into the hot springs, slowly soaping herself. And then she started soaping herself a lot, no matter how many times she scrubbed and cleaned herself, she still felt so dirty... She wondered how long more before rescue would come. She had been bathing for over an hour already. She decided it was long enough. She dried herself and changed into her clothes again.

"Itachi? I'm done..." Itachi emerged from the shadows.

"Took you long enough didn't it? Right now they're at the entrance and Orochimaru is fighting. So would please follow me I gotta get you outta here." But just as Itachi was bringing Sakura out of the room, a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her hard. Itachi turned and realised,

"Kabuto!" he hissed. Kabuto was smirking, Itachi had actually forgotten about him. Itachi told Sakura in a whisper,

"I will fight with Kabuto but you go and run away. No matter what, run. Get out of this room to the main hall where you were just now and run straight all the way from the huge doorway." Itachi then pulled Sakura away from Kabuto's grasp and pulled out a Kunai and had it at Kabuto's neck.

"GO!" Sakura ran for her life. She reached the main hall and turned towards the huge doorway with ease. There she sped, the bright sunlight soon blinding her used-to-darkness eyes and she bumped into something, or in this case someone. Orochimaru looked at Sakura who had just bumped into him. He quickly grabbed her by the neck and pointed his snake like arms at her threateningly. Tsunade froze and stopped all attacks.

"Well well, afraid to hurt the little girl are we?" And Orochimaru licked Sakura's face. Sakura winced and struggled but to no avail. His grip was strong. At first Orochimaru that he got the upper hand, at least until a Kunai was held to his neck.

"Let her go, Orochimaru." Itachi held the Kunai closer to Orochimaru's throat, causing a thin line of blood to trickle.

"You traitor, you betrayed me!"

"I betrayed you from the very start, so don't complain and let her go now." Orochimaru growled, and let Sakura go but before he did he hit a point at the tip of the spine, causing her to faint.

"We'll see how long you'll take to get her to wake up then" and with that Orochimaru disappeared. Tsunade rushed to Sakura, she was so sure she saw him hit that point. If he really did, Sakura was bound to be comatised forever. She examined Sakura's neck and realise he had hit very close to the point but not close enough. But still, she was in critical condition, she was comatised. The medic nins rushed over and took Sakura back to Konoha.

Tsunade felt so depressed, so many things were happening. The stress level was getting to her, any moment she could burst and destroy the whole world with her mighty fist. She headed back to Konoha with Itachi.

"Looks like you have a lot of work to do huh" Itachi told her while on the way. Tsunade nodded, it was indeed a lot of work...

* * *

FINISH.

How do I say this? I had severe writer's block, so this chapter really sucks a lot. Currently I'm having severe mood swings, its affectiny my thinking. So the story is practically crap...

Well just tolerate this chapter I will try to make the next chapter as good as I can. Becuase the next chapter is the last chapter I'm submitting before I leave on a one week vacation to California :/

Sorry to disappoint you guys:/


	7. I hear you

Ok this is the last chapter update before I FOOOOOOOOOOO off to California.

Well basically because the last chapter was crap, I have a feeling this chapter will be super dramatic :/

Well my ideas will roll as I write so pray that the ideas are GOOD ideas not bad .

And I will by the end of this chapter put up some video titles for you guys to search at youtube for pure entertainment while I'm gone.

This chapter is a little of a songfic as well(:

By the way the song is by Avril Lavigne please don't sue me I'm only using her lyrics for the creativity and product of my imagination.

* * *

Kakashi woke up dazed. His mind clouded with so many things but when it began to clear, he jerked up on his bed alarmed. Gai was next to him the whole time and he pushed Kakashi back to the bed to rest.

"She's back already, no worries..." Gai had a hint of betrayal in his voice. Kakashi didn't think she was alright at all. He got out of bed despite the throbbing headache and headed out of the room, desperate to find her room. His vision slightly faded but still able to see clearly for his girl. He stumbled and was dragging his feet, his headache getting worse. As he passed by a room full of nurses running around, he saw a pink object. At first he thought it was Sakura but it turned out to be a pot of flowers. He shook his head and stopped a nearby nurse.

"Where's Sakura's room?" The nurse looked at him sadly when he asked.

"You must be Kakashi-san. I'll take you to her..." The nurse then walked straight ahead. Kakashi was bewildered, what was going on?

He followed the nurse until she stopped infront of a private room.

"She's in there, do you need help getting in? You seem to be stumbling all over." The nurse offered her hand. Kakashi grunted and took it, his vision was still faded and the headache was not getting any better. Better be safe than sorry he always told himself. As he entered the room, he saw a body like figure who's head was a shade of pink. Everything was blurred so he had to squint as he got closer to that body. The nurse helped him get seated on the chair next to Sakura. Kakashi looked carefully and as he sat down, his body felt tremendous relief, possibly due to the fact that it was hard for him to walk. His vision got better and as it did, he got confused. _What's with those tubes and stuff all around her?_ As his vision perfected , he realised so. She was in a coma. As though horrified, Kakashi slumped against her bed, silent tears escaped him.

**_You're not alone, together we stand. _**

**_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand._**

'I failed to protect her, what have I done!' Kakashi thought but almost instantly a voice replied in his head, Sakura's voice.

**_When it get's cold, and it feels like the end._**

**_There's no place to go, you know I won't give up._**

**_No, I won't give in..._**

'It's not your fault don't feel so sorry...' Kakashi thought he was hearing voices and kept shaking his head.

**_Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._**

**_Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._**

'You're not hearing anything except my thoughts, Kakashi. I don't know why it's interlinked but I'm glad I can hear you finally...' Kakashi cried even harder, but he didn't know why.

'When will you wake up?' He asked in his thoughts.

'I don't know... But I don't wanna die either...' Tears formed at the side of Sakura's eyes and fell freely. Kakashi sniffed and wiped the tears away from her.

**_There's nothing you can say, and nothing you can do._**

**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._**

'You won't, I'll make sure...'

'You know Kakashi? I'm glad I met you, glad I danced with you and glad I could be with you. You never made me regret any moment I had ever spent with you...' Kakashi smiled at the comment. He was glad, if he had given his all for her, he was glad she was happy.

**_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe._**

**_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change Destiny._**

'I'm the luckiest man on earth to have you, I too am glad that you're happy for all I've done for you... Take care and don't falter in your willpower. Wake up soon, sweetie...' Kakashi then gently squeezed her hand and held on. He must have stayed there for hours because the nurses came in to wake him up, he was late for his medication and they insisted he had to rest. Kakashi took one last look at Sakura and thought to her.

**_Keep holding on..._**

'We'll talk soon, I promise...' With that the nurses helped him up and he went back to his room. Gai was on the window sill and sighing at him.

"Stupid goon! You were late for your medication. Is she really so important until you would even forget your own medication!" Kakashi grinned.

"She's the best girl I've been with. I'm never letting her go, not ever" Kakashi lay on his bed and took a spoonful of a disgusting liquid that would 'supposedly' help him with his headache. He winced at the horrible taste and quickly grabbed the cup of water to wash away the remaining taste in his mouth.

**_Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through... we'll make it through..._**

'Sakura, can you hear me?'

'Yeah... Not sleeping yet?'

'Nope, Gai is at my window ranting about how much of a goon I am' Kakashi chuckled.

"Kakashi, are you listening to what I'm saying! You're laughing for no reason!" Kakashi merely stared at him. Gai hung his head down, wondering why his best friend wasn't listening to him, instead laughing for no reason.

'And you know you are a goon. You should listen to what he says!' Sakura was laughing hard in her thoughts. It felt horrible to be in a comatised state. She couldn't move, couldn't talk, her thoughts were her companion. It was a boring 'life'. But again she was afraid to die. She knew where Orochimaru had hit her. If he had hit her exactly at that point, chances are she would go in a comatised state forever and probably die. She didn't think her life would be so short.

'So what happened there? I mean, if you don't wanna talk about it's fine with me.' Kakashi asked her. It was weird talking to her thought by thought but at least he could hear her.

'He... No, I'm not ready to talk about it...' Kakashi wished he could be there to console her, to be there to tell her everything would be ok, to assure her everything was alright, anything he was willing to do for her.

"Kakashi, for the last time, you're a ninkampoop! I don't care, you're having a headache and you're recovering from shock and there you are walking around the hospital like an old drunk fool!" Gai was lecturing again.

"I'm not old, nor was I drunk." Kakashi replied.

"Well you look pretty old with that mask on. It's time you face life and take it off!" WHAM! Gai was punched right in the face and he fell off the window. Kakashi was mad, Gai always asked him to take off his mask despite knowing what will happen. This was probably the umpteenth time he had punched Gai.

Gai got up from the floor and headed back up to the window. He chuckled, glad his friend had regained his composure. But he couldn't help but think something had happened, something that had made him 'ok' already. He thought about the weird moment when he chuckled. He pushed that away and came back on the window sill. This time he purposely wore an angry face.

"You always whack me!" Gai said it in a childish tone.

"Yeah. Darn right I always do. And stop acting gay. Or unless you want me to call you gay Gai? It actually rhymes you see-" WHACK. Gai slapped Kakashi hard in the head, making Kakashi groan in pain. The headache came back and the echoeing sounds of the whack was duely heard in his brain. It was like ringing a bell in his brain, the pain was unbearable.

"GAAAAAAA!" Gai was alarmed. Maybe he hit too hard. The nurses came and put a cold pack on his head, asking what had happened. Kakashi pointed at Gai.

"That gay Gai hit me in the head HARD!" Kakashi was groaning, he felt like his brains was being pulled out, so much for the headache. Gai just chuckled and said a simple 'Ja ne' and disappeared off, leaving Kakashi to curse and swear at him

"Gay Gai! That idiot BLEAH" Kakashi decided to sleep, at least it would temporarily take away the pain. Sakura heard curses and swears coming from Kakashi's thoughts.

'Hey lower it down, I can hear you from here' Sakura said sarcastically.

'Gai hit me in the head! You know how much that hurts!'

'Aww... My cute puppy face got hit in the head! Poor thing!'

'Yeah darn right. Pity me dammit! It's freaking painful!'

'How? Good night!'

'You can sleep when you're in a coma?'

'No idea, I'm trying.'

'Well nights, my cherry blossom!' Kakashi then shut his thoughts, not wanting to disturb Sakura. Or at least he thought he did, he had imagined a giant endless brick wall blocking his 'mind' off. Sakura scoffed, but was fascinated. Kakashi put that damn brick wall! What was actually allowing her to hear him? And why him? She thought about the necklace Naruto gave her, and realised that the necklace was no ordinary necklace. Of course it wasn't! It was more than what Naruto said. You could choose who you wanted to have a thought with. It could actually come in useful in sticky situations.

Sakura couldn't sleep the whole night, she was already 'asleep'. Her mind was wide awake, and she wondered when she could wake up again. Judging by the damage she had taken from Orochimaru hitting her near the point, she would've guessed that it would be a very long time. Unless a miracle happened and the blood clot from near the spine would disappear quick, then she would be awake soon. But not even Tsunade could ensure a hundred percent success. The clot was in between many nerve veins, to remove it was like removing a needle from a haystack, except you can't touch the haystack at all.

There was one option that Sakura had suggested before, that was to create a robot that would analyse the vein structure and carefully implant itself among the veins and navigate carefully and when it reaches the blood clot, it will break it down with a certain substance that it would release, therefore chances of any mishaps would decrease significantly to as low as eight percent. But of course there was still a chance that it would fail. Nothing was ever a hundred percent.

Tsunade lay in her office, thinking hard. Sakura's condition was critical, if her body was not strong enough to break down the blood clot, then time alone would have to heal it. It would probably take a year, to be comatised for a year would be terrible. Rarely anyone could last a year comatised without dying from nutrion lost. Some even die from deep vein trombosis, a rare but dangerous vein blockage. Tsunade shook her head, throwing her pen away into the room. She had many choices for Sakura, but she thought about Sakura's suggestion that time. There was still a chance but she needed Sakura's approval, and there was no way to expect an answer except to find the person she had shared her thoughts with from the jade necklace that she had given Naruto who had given to Sakura.

She just wished all would go well, that none of this had happened at first. That she had killed Orochimaru earlier. Tsunade put her leg up on the table, falling into a deep sleep due to the enormous amount of stress placed on her.

* * *

I'm sorry the chapter is so short I'm rushing to leave already I haven't pakced anything at all YET and I'm leaving in 6 hours plus I have to sleep too!

Really sorry but I will definately update when I come back :/

Some videos I recommend to watch [purely for entertainment not for advertising purpose

Terminator parody

Lord of the Rings parody

Star wars Parody

Tickle me emo

Achmed the dead terrorist

Memoirs of a mad geisha

:/ Sorry everyone!


	8. Miracles and Peeking Consequences

ok now I'm gonna update Twisted Lives of people ta da!

The long awaited update :D

* * *

"Tsunade-san! Wake up!" 

"W-what?" Shizune was shaking Tsunade's shoulders violently.

"It's urgent! The medic nins need help!"

"What happened this time..."

"Ninja! Broke leg, rib, fractured ankle, low blood count!"

"Who is it?"

"Eh heh... Well, he wants you to heal him, no one else." Tsunade clenched her fist tightly. Who on earth had the right to just call for the Hokage and request her to heal them! She hurried over to the hospital, where she banged the doors open.

"Ok! Who's the idiot ninja who wanted me to heal them!" A bloodied hand rose up. She walked over, ready to give that person a nagging but saw Jiraiya.

"What? What in heaven's name is going on! You peeked on girls this time didn't you!"

"No... It's nothing like that. I've been attacked by this group of girls who thought I was peeking on them..."

Tsunade gave him a oh-really look. Jiraiya unsuringly smiled a little.

"A little help? Please?" Tsunade roared out loud and worked her chakra immediately. She healed his broken bones but left his fractured ankle alone. She ordered for immediate transfusion of blood but still did nothing to his ankle.

"I think you forgot my ankle..."

"No I didn't, infact I'm leaving it there as it is. A little lesson for you, so you won't peek on girls again." Tsunade smirked as she said that. Jiraiya looked depressed and sad, but Tsunade still didn't care. She walked out of the hospital but froze halfway in her steps. There was something she needed to do.

She brushed past everyone and went straight into Kakashi's room, banging the doors again.

"Kakashi!"

"Eh heh? You could knock you know..."

"Have you been communicating with Sakura telepathically?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I have been communicating with her mentally... Although I don't really know why."

"I got one request for you. Can you please ask her, whether she would like to undergo surgery to remove the blood clot, with the idea that she had proposed before?"

"Surgery?"

"Yes, a few months back she had proposed an idea on the safest method to remove blood clot. We implant a microscopic robot in the tip of the spine and it automatically scans the veins and makes its way to the blood clot where it will use tiny lasers to break it down slowly. Surgery would be approximately three hours, waiting for the blood clot to break down would take eight hours. Removal of robot, five hours. But chances of success are seventy-three percent only." Kakashi looked at her despairingly.

"And if it doesn't succeed?"

"..." Kakashi decided to ask Sakura now.

'Sakura, I got a million dollar question for you.'

'What?'

'Tsunade asks if you would like to undergo surgery, using the idea you had proposed a few months back.'

'The robot? I don't know... Tell her if she thinks it's best for me, she could do it' Kakashi shifted slightly in the bed and holding his head (he still had headaches) he told Tsunade.

"Do what's best for her." Tsunade looked at him, half expecting that. She sighed and dragged her face down. Do what's best for Sakura? How sure could she be that that was best for her! Tsunade left Kakashi's room without a word, cheeks red from anger. Why did Orochimaru had to make things so difficult for her everytime! She returned to her office and in a fury she grabbed the many documents and papers and threw them on the floor, making her office look like a total wreck. She punched each window, the soul shattering sound echoeing through the building. The racket had forced Shizune to rush up and check what's going on but as she saw the ugly sight, she almost collapsed. She ran over to Tsunade and grabbed her shoulders, pushing them towards the chair and sat her down.

"CALM DOWN!" Shizune shouted. Even Tsunade was shocked. This was the first time Shizune shouted, let alone scold.

"Gomena Tsunade-san... But you need to calm down, venting your anger is no excuse." Tsunade nodded lazily. She pointed her left index finger at her temple and rested on it. The enormous pressurising descision, it was like a fast ticket to hell if the surgery failed.

"Shizune... Should I do the surgery on Sakura?"

"Tsunade-san, you've done more riskier surgeries than this, yet all of them are a success. What reason is there that's stopping you?" Shizune smiled weakly and then walked over to the pile of mess and packed up. Tsunade tapped her fingers on her table, true she's done worse yet all of them are a success. She took a random coin out of her pocket, muttering 'heads surgery, tails bleah' and threw the coin up in the air. Time passed so slowly as the coin was bounced high up into the air, doing its usual flips and turns but as it came down, it landed straight into her sake cup. She peered inside, hoping that whatever it was, it better be 'good'. It was tails.

"What the ..." Tsunade was at a lost. Fate had destined Sakura to not undergo surgery? Utter rubbish. Tsunade was going to save Sakura, no matter that 'tails bleah' thingy. Luck was not getting in the way, as it always did. She quickly ran through old documents, ransacking through old hypothesis and estimations, long forsaken ideas thrown away. As she ran through a very old document, her lips curled into a smile, perhaps she had found hope for Sakura...

Meanwhile, Kakashi was at the hospital sulking. The nurses kept giggling at him at the corner, all desperately trying to feed him medicine so he would pull down his damn mask. But he wouldn't budge, often snatching the medicine from the nurses and using the sheets to cover his face he would quickly gukp it down and this disappointed the nurses, although they never gave up. As it neared medicine time, more nurses crowded around the room, peeking and hoping that she might be appointed to give him medicine. Such was an 'honor' or so they thought. He growled at them, but they just kept on giggling. Some even commented on 'oh how cute the way he growls!'. It was utter bullshit, and he was going to chase them out. Medicine time came and the nurses hustled around the hospital matron, begging her to let them feed him medicine. As about Kakashi had enough, however he saw the matron giving the medicine to a mysterious hand, one that he could not see the owner. The nurses suddenly fell quiet, staring at the 'mystery lady', some gasped, some could only gape. Who was that mysterious person?

As he tried to inch up to see who it was, he saw a pink hair, and a 'cluck' sounding at almost every second. Whoever it was, he was not going to take it easy and do his usual routine of snatching and gulping. He turned towards the window, covering his face with the sheets again. He muffled a ,"Put it on the table" and then just watched the view from outside the window. However, a voice replied him, startling him out of his wits.

"You wouldn't even let me feed you?" Kakashi was alarmed, the voice so familiar. It couldn't be, no it couldn't! As he turned to see, his eyes widened, the features of the girl coming into his view. He moved his head a little and scanned her, it couldn't be her!

"You... Sakura?" Was all he could manage. How was Sakura, magically appearing before him and giving him medicine? How could Sakura 'suddenly' wake up?

"Surprised? I myself don't even know how. I just... Woke up!" Sakura said triumphantly. Kakashi stared in horror/fascination/happiness/shock at her. His jaw dropped, literally. His eyebrow knotted in confusion.

"Oh come here you little... Little?" Sakura hobbled over with her clutches and let it go, falling into Kakashi's grasp. She hugged him so tightly, like she had never done before. "I missed you so bad..." She muttered in his ear, and then after that she grabbed his cheeks in such a smooth and sleek motion that even surprised and without warning she pulled it sideways. She was gigglign the whole time and Kakashi was emitting groans.

"Haha! You're still as cute as ever you cute, humongous puppy face!" And she played with his cheeks, unaware that Tsunade was watching them the whole time, her eyes scanning over Sakura. It had worked perfectly, an old medic nin and prepared a certain way of breaking away the blood clot through a series of handmovements at the neck, using chakra to force the blood to break down its own clot by rushing through it continuously, forcing the blood clot to split and break into tiny pieces as the chakra would flow into the veins, breaking it down into the simplest of the simplest form.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be walking around the hospital pinching people's faces." Sakura froze and stopped what she was doing, she turned around slowly and to her embarassment was the whole crew of nurses, other jounins and finally, Tsunade-san.

"Eh err... Tsunade-sama! I err... like pinching people's faces?" And a laugh broke out through the hospital, Sakura's gigle rang through the room too. It was funny seeing Sakura pinching his face, leaving bright red marks over his slightly tan but still white face. Kakashi was rubbing it throughout the day, scowling at how Sakura was 'bullying' him a lot, especially since she shouldn't move so much. But it seemed his headache got better too, infact it hardly came on, except when Sakura was walking on her clutches. Finally, she lay upon his chest to rest, her face was 'spot lighted' by the sun as it soon turned to dusk.

"Kakashi, did you miss me while I was away?" though awkward, she just felt so random and asked. It wouldn't hurt just to know, although she already knew the answer. He bit her earlobe lightly and nuzzled in her neck, uttering 'yes'es. She scratched her ear a little, because it was itching from his biting. It was red and Kakashi took it with his hand and rubbed it a little before he swiftly turned her body around and locked his lips with hers, his undying love for her reached out in the deep kiss. Soon both of them broke it to breath.

"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you" was all he could mutter in her ear, letting Sakura to grin to herself. Either he was lucky to get her, or she herself was lucky. Or better still, both were.

Whatever it was, Tsunade tapped her table lightly, drinking sake. It was a miracle, lucky, or whatever it was called. It was pure luck she had found that old document, in which with all caculations, was a hundred percent succesful plan. She thanked God silently that she had not asked Shizune to throw away the documents last month, or she would really be in deep trouble if she had. As she drank the last contents of the sake and threw it across the room, leaving it to be broken and unattended until Shizune cleaned it up for her, as it had always been. She leaned her head back on her chair, leaving the world to be while she drifted in her own dreamland, unaware of the morning surprise...

"BOOM" the huge explosion emitted throughout the whole village at six o'clock in the morning. Tsunade quickly got up and looked out of her window, surprised to see fireworks. What in the heaven's name was someone trying to blow fireworks this early in the morning! As she hustled out of the building, she noticed a huge crowd already assembled there, mostly those with happy faces. Wait, happy faces? She decided to check further. It was then that she heard the all too familiar voice.

"Sakura's awake! Sakura's awake!" And Naruto blew up another firework, sending it off into the sky. The crowd cheered along with him, some even brought premium champange bottles to pop. Tsunade purposely coughed a little and raised her hand.

"Yes what do you want to ask, you beautiful lady who HAPPENS TO BE THE HOKAGE!" Naruto shrieked at the last five words. He realised it was Tsunade-san and was trying his best to grin as widely as possible with hopes he wouldn't throw him into the rocky walls or tumble him down three thousand feet below sea level or something. Tsunade merely crossed her arms, aware that the whole of Konoha was suddenly silent except for the constant crowing of the birds that kept singing in ugly screechy voices, "Baka! Baka!" as they always did.

"Well, you would expect me to tumble you down three thousand feet but not today. Sakura deserved it BUT DO NOT BLAST FIREWORKS SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" Her voice thundered, Naruto squeaked but maintained his all too cheerful personality, and the crowd proceeded to cheer on. Tsunade sighed a little, wondering when Naruto would stop his hyped up character. But at the same time she wouldn't want to wish it, his enthusiasm had brought them to what they were today. He was the 'starriest star' or so he called himself, which almost made Tsunade puke out the sake she was drinking once. Well, that was Konoha's number one noisy ninja who was still a Genin when everyone was already Jounins. _But a pretty strong Genin at that part_ she told herself. She headed back to the hospital to check up on the patients because she was so bored and couldn't sleep. As she walked past Kakashi's room, she noticed Sakura and Kakashi peering out of the window, obviously corresponding in awe at the fireworks.

"Naruto's always like that! Making small things into such huge events! I can't imagine huge events turning into... brr..." Sakura fakefully plastered a shiver which made Kakashi chuckle.

"But that's Naruto, and you should be glad you have him around. But he would probably mind his own business soon, especially not since what I had done that last time..." and Kakashi proceeded to grin evilly and Sakura giggled what seemed like forever. She couldn't shake off the thought of what Kakashi had done the last time to him.

**Flashback**

"Kakashi-sensei! Could we please please stop by this hot spring!" Naruto pleaded Kakashi, who nodded sadly. His money was running dry what with Naruto depleting it with his humongous appetite and the hot springs? Sakura sighed loudly, shuffling her hair a little.

"Naruto, think about it. I have _no money_ left and yet you are probably trying to rob dry of my clothes with the hot springs. We're going to a cheap one, and don't complain." Kakashi then zoomed off to the digusting looking one next to the beautiful hotsprings. As they entered the disgusting looking hotsprings, Sakura was 'ewwing' away and Kakashi scanned around, noticing that the walls were cracked and many holes were formed and he also noticed by the men's hotsprings that many of the guys were peeking into the next door girl's hotsprings. Naruto immediately striped and wrapped a towel around his body and jumped right into the hot springs and then resurfaced with a satisfied look. Kakashi looked at him gloomily, half expecting some weird mailman to run to him and say he won the lottery or something. He had to make Naruto pay back somehow, and fast! Sakura was lucky and as she entered the girl's hot springs, there were not many and she had a whole lot of space to herself. She lay her head against the rock, breathing in the heavy scent of jasmine.

"Kakashi-sensei! Let me eat sushi later!" Naruto was whining.

"No, you depleted my monthly allowance and I have to survive on noodles until my next pay comes. No, no, no!"

"But I love sushi! You're depriving me!"

"Believe me I ate worse when I was your age. So don't complain. And nothing is going to get me to let you eat sushi"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. Nothing"

Naruto grinned, he had something up his sleeve.

"Nothing? Not even if I peek at the girls next door?"

"You can go ahead and peek. I don't really care, your loss."

"I won't peek at the other girls... I peek at Sakura!"

"No you wouldn't dare!"

"Trust me! I'm a professional! Jiraiya taught me al- ARGH!" Naruto was grabbing his head hard, appearing to be in some sort of pain. Sakura was standing right behind him, fist clenched and towels wrapped around her body.

"Naruto, you simply talk too loud..." And with that Sakura stomped her way out, not without plunging Naruto into the ground finally. Kakashi was chuckling at how stupid Naruto was, always talking too loud.

"Ok, so that wasn't very professional. But I bet I could still peek on her!" BONG! Sakura hit him continuously, rage building inside her and she hit Naruto. By the time she was done, his whole body except his head was buried in the earth. Sakura flicked her hands and then trudged off, not caring about anything else.

"Ho, so would you still complain about sushi?" Kakashi teased.

"Oh shuddup..."

**End of flashback**

"Oh, that was funny..." Kakashi was laughing so hard, he almost fell off his bed.

"Did Jiraiya really teach him those stuff?"

"I'm not sure, but you could ask him!" And with that Kakashi opened the curtains to the next bed and Jiraiya lay there, half groaning. He was covered in bandages and Sakura could only look at him with awe.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" Jiraiya plastered an innocent look.

"You peeked on girls again? You're _amazing._" Jiraiya looked at Sakura, grinning.

"Oi, White dog! You're girlfriend?" Kakashi stared at him with poison eyes, as if he could strike any moment. Jiraiya shook his hands in the air.

"No no just teasing! I mean if she's uh available you know I could take her - OW!" Kakashi had threw the vase at his head. Jiraiya was moaning in pain and was brushing off the vase.

"Dude I was joking! Dammit!" His face scrunching horribly and Sakura took pity on him. She pushed Kakashi's head a little and gave him a you-could-have-been-easy-on-him look. Kakashi merely shrugged and hugged her.

"Nobody takes my cherry blossom..."

"Ah ha! So both of you were really together! I was not joking! I was actually predicting the fut- ARGH!" Another vase flew at his head and this time Jiraiya passed out. But Kakashi didn't throw it, it was Gai. Kakashi nodded at Gai, as if saying thanks.

"He's such a bother right? A Sannin and he's still acting like that even after all these years. I can see you're well and alive again?" And then, Gai flashed his 'shiny thumbs-up' at Kakashi, who merely rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi! You gave me that youthful look again! Why are you always so cool! Or perhaps, is it the POWER OF YOUTH!" Kakashi ignored him.

"You're ignoring me! Is that another sign of the power of youth! You must teach me the powe-" Gai was cut halfway because he was trying to un-knot the bed sheet tied around his mouth.

"Hahahee ooh know eye well gack you hor thish!" Sakura scratched her head, trying to decipher what Gai was saying. She shrugged and shook her head, clearly telling him 'nobody understands what you're saying'. Gai hung his head as if in defeat and then he walked out of the room, at the same time trying to deknot the bedsheet.

"He can go on on the power of youth all day, you have no idea how much wrinkles it's putting on my face. Talk about the 'power of youth'." Kakashi then slumped onto his bed and closed his eyes, still hugging Sakura tightly. Sakura was staring out of the window at the rising sun, memories of many flooded into her mind. A tear dropped and she quickly wiped it away, thinking Kakashi didn't see it. But he was peeking at her with one eye the whole time and he pulled her to him, both of them lying side by side on the bed. He trailed little circles on her shoulder and planted kisses on her neck, uttering words of consolement. She relaxed under his hold, and Kakashi took her hand, holding it tightly.

"Relax, and just sleep..." Kakashi whispered in her ear and Sakura turned around to face him with sad eyes. He used his hand and brushed her cheek lightly and then he leaned forward to kiss her once again. Sakura felt like her troubles were all gone, a moment where she felt truly happy. She broke the kiss, gasping for air and hugged Kakashi again, hugging him tightly before she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I AM SO SO SORRY I TOOK SUCH A LONG TIME TO FREAKING UPDATE. I had severe writer's block and I was gonne die from no ideas :/

Hope you guys don't mind the wait!

I might change this fic to M rated, so please do tell me if you want it M rated or T rated.

I have opened up the opportunity for you peeps to send me requests for stories, one shot or not from K rated to M rated.

I will only do requests for the following stories:

-Naruto

-Bleach

-Inuyasha

-Eureka Seven

-Harry Potter

-Pirates of the Caribbean

If you really really want stories from other anime please send me a private message.

Private Message [PM me for requests(:

WARNING- I WILL NOT DO GAY OR LESBIANS STORIES(:


	9. It's Not The End

Ta ta! Sorry PEOPLE for TAKING such a _loooooooooong_ time to update.

This story was written in a rush, because I know everyone's waiting for this story :O

But I apologize in advance that it's simply quite vulgar at the 4th paragraph.

* * *

As the light invaded the darkness, Sakura's eyes slowly opened, trying to get accustomed to the light. She raised her head a little from where it was resting on, that was Kakashi's chest. She breathed deeply and clambered out of bed, grabbing the crutches and limping off towards the door. She slid the door softly and closed it back, heading for her room. She reached her room and entered, closing the door for privacy. As she was walking towards her bed however, she felt herself being slammed unto the wall, and she could hear the sickening sound of a rib cracking. She was gasping for air as her attacker held her throat tight, but somehow managed to open her eyes. She choked and struggled hard as she saw that her attacker was none other than Orochimaru himself. His grip on her neck loosened a little but was still firm. His pale skin shone an unearthly glow as the sun shone on it, his snake like tongue licking his lips.

"Long time no see, _Sakura_. I finally figured why you don't really care about Sasuke anymore. Probably because of... _Kakashi?_" Sakura shivered at his words, panic written al over her face. She slowly turned around, much to her disappointment and fear, was the horrible pale looking Orochimaru staring right into her eyes, sending deep chills of warning all over. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, back pinned against the wall and arms held out. She struggled but his grip was tight, and Orochimaru licked his lips in a delicious manner.

"I'll come back for you ya know? Just wait for mee..." With that, he disappeared, along with his dreadfully cold hands that held Sakura. For a moment she stared ino empty space but then she finally crawled back up and walked towards the balcony. Not within a few moments lalter, she heard something, or perhaps _thought something_. '_Sakura? Are you ok? I felt fear and panic from you...'_ Sakura clutched her head and banged her fist against the wall. She had completely forgotten about Kakashi accessing her thoughts. She sent a quickly reply of '_I'm fine'_ and blocked him from her thoughts. Meanwhile Kakashi was giving funny expressions, his face could tell it all. To put it very simply, '_What's going on!'_ Jiraiya was staring at him with the oh so questioning gaze.

"Heck you, Kakashi. What the hell are you thinking about! You're face is scrunched up like a kitten's balls!" Jiraiya had insulted his pride. Kakashi turned and cocked his head in such a manner that one would run away from the sight of it.

"I look like _what_?" He said dangerously. Jiraiya broke into a wide grin and smacked Kakashi flat on his back.

"That's my boy. Your face was seriously scrunched up like God-knows-what man. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing" Kakashi said, almost too quickly. He grabbed his crutches and limp hurriedly towards Sakura's room. As he opened the room, a frighteningly ugly sight greeted him. Papers were scattered all over, vases were found shattered on the floor, and there seemed to be a big dent in the wall. The bed sheets were untouched, not the slightest sign of anyone using it. And Sakura was not anywhere to be found. Kakashi panicked, searched the room frantically and punched the wall in a fit of anger, causing the wall to collapse. Nurses gathered round in shock, as they wondered what was going on. He shouted at them to find Sakura and have the guards on the watch. He could distinctively feel the slight trace of _Orochimaru's _chakra. This made his blood boil furiously but he couldn't do anything, not with him limping around like a crippled dog. He tried to reach him with his mind but found that she blocked him.

'_Please Sakura I know you can hear me! Where are you!_' Suddenly he felt the barrier being lifted.

'_I'm sorry... Being with you would only harm you and the best way now is that we..._' She couldn't finish the last few words. Back in the old alley she used to run into everytime she was in distress, her thoughts were clouded. She wrang the necklace from herself and threw it into the bin, it's chains hanging loosely but the precious tingling light of the jewel was gone, it was in the trash. Sakura sobbed to herself but felt warm hands helping her up. It seemed even they got the ANBU to find her. For now, she would simply have to avoid the love of her life, the one who made her the happiest, the one who allowed her to give up on her old life and look forward to a new one. _The one who gave me love_ she thought bitterly.

The trip back to the hospital seemed fast, perhaps it was because she was dreading it. Meanwhile Kakashi was pacing about her room, wondering what on earth she meant. Although he could've gotten the hint, really, if he wasn't so bluntly in love with her. When he saw her return he dashed to her and gave her a crushing hug, but she pushed him away. Kakashi frowned, and thought it was weird.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked slowly.

"Get out." she simply said. He gave her the most 'huh' look on earth and she stared at him coldly.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out. And if you can't I will help you get out!" She nearly shrieked, her eyes full of tears as she shoved a very confused Kakashi out of her room, slamming the door and locking it shut. She felt her heart growing with burning intensity and she clutched it. It was too much for her to bare, and she broke down, crying for all the world to hear. Kakashi was still stunned, in the same position as she had left him when she shoved him out of the door. It wasn't like Sakura to do this, she wouldn't do this to him! But deep inside, as he carefully went over the words she had told him, he realised. He clutched his head in obvious pain, come to think of it, she knew he was going to be in danger if she hung out with him any longer. Orochimaru must've threatened her. He dragged his feet back to his room, mind rather blank. Jiraiya greeted him cheerfuly and inquired on Sakura but he noticed that when he mentioned Sakura, Kakashi's face went entirely blank, like it was a foreign word to him. Jiraiya knew better than to pursue the matter, he kept quiet and went back to bed, watching Kakashi and his every move. Kakashi seemed colder, the tension building greatly. Kakashi turned his body away from Jiraiya as he settled on the bed, his thoughts fully focused on Sakura. No matter how much he hated it, he felt tears swarming his eyes. The girl he had given his all at chasing, the girl he gave his love to, the girl that had changed him, was gone. Her refusal to face life had made him cold, her denial had made him bitter.

He was a lone man now.

* * *

Dear faithful readers,

I understand perfectly if you're disappointed with this chapter. I had severe writers block, and I couldn't decide on what I wanted to write. I decided on a quickl crash course on everything. So forgive me, this chapter is pretty rushed when you read it. I understand if you're angry for me not updating for four months! Yes that's how horrible I am, to leave my poor readers to the abuse and torture of waiting four months! But I am back, and if I don't update, you can PM me and spam me until I update. I definately hate spams, and I'll definately do anything to get rid of it(:

From the author who many of you might be pissed at,

-StarryElmo


	10. Solitary Confinement

Jeez, I'm actually gaining the favourable response I used to have :D

Yeah I've made a comeback!  
Great, thanks to all reviewers especially to my old faithful ones who never fails to review every single chapter and give the moral courage and support I need to continue this story!

By the way, I am going to hold a competition. A simple, but an honourable competition, in which you faithful readers can have a chance to create your own chapter, only to have it published in this story!

Well not that it's super great, but it is an opportunity to have how you want this story to envelope to!  
Details will be out by the end of this chapter.

_'Why is this happening to me.' _

"Kakashi?"

'_Why? Surely she knew I wouldn't even bother about **him**. He was of no threat to our relationship, I woudln't let that happen.'_

"Kakashi!"

'_Damn! Is it because Fate likes to play around with me, Destiny laughs at my own downfall!_'

"**KAKASHI DAMMIT ANSWER ME**!" Tsunade's voice finally broke through Kakashi's skunky, clouded head. Kakashi drifted his eye to her ever-so-slowly.

"I'd wish you answered me earlier. I'm in a big, bad mood now. Quit being so doomed. Your undesirable face is being photographed by those slutty nurses who are unfortunately, useful. Do me a favour and get a grip over yourself will you! I don't know what happened, but between you and me, I would simply _forget everything_!"

The words '_forget everything_' seemed to resonate in his mind, and it just couldn't stop. It kept on _echoeing, and echoeing, and echoeing..._

"Why?" He said quietly, but loud enough for Tsunade to hear.

"Why what?" She answered him softly, she already knew what happened. Apparently her regret for saying those last two words were useless. It had gotten into his foggy brain.

"Why me?" He said, before slumping on his bed. Staring into oblivion, Tsunade knew better than to bug him and she left swiftly. But her last words were forever etched in his mind.

"Kakashi, you have delt with this before and I can't see why you can't get over this. You knew this would happen. Yet you risked your life **and** hers just to be together. I don't know when you'll ever learn but _this is not the way to do this at all_." She somehow half rolled her eyes and half twitched the side of her mouth before leaving him to his own thoughts. _'This is not the way to do this at all_', he couldn't get it somehow. Same words, over and over and over again. Always from somebody. He just couldn't get it, his tired head could not simply process the bitter pain of everything, and he fell into the blissfulness of sleep.

_2 months later..._

"Tsunade-sama, I heard you called for me?"

"Kakashi, I am sending you for a S-class mission. You will need to go to Orochimaru's lair and free one of our ANBU members. According to the list of ninjas I'm afraid the following ninjas that I am going to assign to you right now might not make you very happy. But I beg for your uttermost understanding. Because this is a classified S-class mission, I will have to send Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura." Inside Kakashi's mind, he felt his heart suddenly drop. He felt his insides suddenly tightened up. '_She?!_' was all he could think. Tsunade just sighed, seeing the obvious emotion displayed on his eyes.

"Go, you will set out at sunset. I have already informed the others of the mission, but they do not know you are the one leading the mission. I expect a neat one from this." Was all Tsunade sayed, before swaying her chair to face the glorious view of Konoha. Kakashi drooped his head, put his hands on his pocket and left Tsunade's office. Although his mind was in a turmoil, he was clearly distressed. '_Why did **she** have to go_'. It wasn't like sunset was a long way, he had to meet the group in thirty minutes. '_So, we're saving someone this time. Why did Tsunade send **her**, when obviously it was too dangerous._' Kakashi kept on walking at a slow pace. When he finally reached the meeting place, he saw Naruto, Shikamaru, and **her**. As soon as Naruto shouted "Kakashi's our captain!", Sakura's head turned around so quick it looked like a blur. Horror, shock, _hurt_ flashed across her eyes. But not before she managed to turn around and acted as if nothing happened.

"Yes I'm your captain, I assume Tsunade-sama has briefed you on the mission objective?" All three nodded.

"Right, straight to weapon-checking." After checking the various weapons each had carried and discussing various strategies with the help of the ingenious Shikamaru, the group set off towards Orochimaru's lair, aware of the danger ahead. Throughout the journey, the only sounds heard from the occasional footsteps of the stealthy ninjas and Naruto's yacking. Sakura kept sighing, her heart was pumping hard. Nobody told her that her captain was going to be **him**. The past 2 months were no better for Sakura, she spent most of her time in solitary confinement at home, shutting out the world. It was only on the second month someone started putting her favorite dango's at her doorstep, she couldn't bother really but she already had an idea who had been putting the gifts at her door. Forgetting him was one of the hardest things in life she ever did.

"Thanks," she muttered while she was next to him.

"For what?" He replied.

"Dangos," after saying that, she jumped next to Naruto, not giving Kakashi a chance to reply. Confusion spread across his face.

"I didn't put dangos at your doorstep, it was the cat I put," was all he said. Sakura shot him a death glare.

"If you didn't put the dangos, did you know what happened to the cat? It got shredded in pieces. Yeah, **shredded**. You forgot Mr Yang who lives next to me has a German Shepherd? I bet you did. I can't believe you are so! So...!"

"It was only a toy cat Sakura." Kakashi tried to avoid the conversation but seeing that this was almost leading to an argument he decided to shut up.

"_Only_ a toy cat? That was **not** the only thing you put at my doorstep. Don't lie Hatake Kakashi, you've been putting the bloody dangos!" Sakura nearly shrieked, she was losing her composure fast. Shikamaru saw what was happening and merely shook his head. "Love is so complicated," he told Naruto quietly. Apparently Sakura and Kakashi heard that and both shot their heads behind at Shikamaru.

"Fine, I've been putting dangos at your doorstep. Do you even realise how thin you've become? You hardly eat, and you're in your room most of the time. Look how pale you've gotten! I'm only doing it **as a friend!**" He emphasised so much on the word friend, his own bloody beginning to boil in anger.

"**As a friend**? You're the only one in the whole of Konoha who bothered to give me gifts **as a friend**. My situation is not to worry for, you're over exaggerating!" Sakura was nearly in fits, her hands were flailing all over in an attempt to get her words into that foggy brained captain. Kakashi merely ignored her, or looked like he did, and continued jumping across tree to tree. The sun had nearly begun to set when they spotted Orochimaru's hideout. Following careful directions that were ordered, they quickly dropped to cover. Kakashi took out a map and was soon tapping his foot all over the place until he finally heard a hollow sound. He kept the map and cleared the leaves, under the leaves was a hidden Konoha sign with a slash across it. He found the handle and pulled it, a heavy musky smell filled the air. Sakura handed the others special leather masks to block out any poison fumes or harmful bacteria in the air. They moved silently and quickly, according to the map Kakashi had, they were already directly under Orochimaru's hideout. They could hear occasional echoes of the footsteps above. They followed the map that led to another trapdoor and this time, it was situated in an unused room. Kakashi opened the trapdoor carefully before climbing out and helping the others out. Everyone took deep breaths, apparently the air in underground tunnel was too stuffy.

"From now on, it is going to be extremely dangerous. We are not going to split up-"

"No, we have to." Sakura cut Kakashi's words quietly.

"Shikamaru, what's your say?" Kakashi asked.

"I'd say we split up two on two. Me and Naruto will go together because blockhead here will cause a lot of trouble. Sakura and Kakashi, both of you can go together." It looked as if Sakura and Kakashi's jaws were dropping. They had not expected to be grouped together.

"No, I will go with Naruto!" Sakura panicked.

"Sakura you have to listen, Naruto will get you in trouble, I've been assigned to this mission because I am Konoha's strategist. I'd say you go with Kakashi, I'll stick to Naruto" Sakura tried to mouth her arguement but failed miserably. She silently nodded. Kakashi handed each of the members a walkie talkie to attach to the ears.

"Talk when **absolutely** necessary," was all Kakashi said, before he pulled Sakura out of the unused room and went their way.

"Woah, that was fast" Naruto commented. Shikamaru shook his head and went the opposite direction with Naruto.

Hope you enjoyed.  
Competition details!  
Simply email me

Attach or write in your email to me your version of the next chapter.

This competition is only available until 15th June 2008. All submissions after that date will not be entertained.

The chapter can be according to how you want it to go, but most definitely do not stray Kakashi and Sakura away from each other.  
There should be an included fight with Orochimaru.  
No suggestive adult themes, (kissing allowed), but other than that no explicit scenes to be described.

There is no 100 guarantee that your story will be uploaded as you have written it, it will be edited by me but if I find the content suitable enough, I will leave it as it is.

The winner will be notified via email, and will be announced in the next chapter.

Any enquiries will be answered by sending me an email.

"_You never know unless you try!_"


	11. Reconciliation?

Hi people, I am terribly, **terribly** sorry that I've been missing for more than a year!

I know most of you lost hope that this story would continue, but here I am, alive and kicking!

About the competition, I realised that I didn't give an email, and pm being one of the only ways to reach me besides reviews, well that explains the impossible doesn't it!

Competitions off! Actually I just guessed that nobody bothered to write haha.

It's been a busy year, I have major exams coming up but then one of you PM-ed me, and it got me thinking recently.

Actually I had the chapter all written, it just needed a few tweaks. But being away from fanfiction so long, they deleted the document (you know the whole it lasts for 60 days thing?!)

Yeah it's annoying and this chapter is different from what I originally wrote. Hope it turns out fine though!  
I've had some pretty faithful reviewers this whole time, some including elemental-heiress and Kur-Kag88 and so on and so forth.  
I thank you really, for being nice and reviewing every single chapter I've written. It's provided me some incentive to write, and I hope to never disappoint you with my stories despite hiatus-ing for over a year!

Do continue to review, it does make the writer feel great really.

Special thanks to **shkh4ever**.

I owe you much!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Some women loved talking. They really do. But on missions like these, when silence was _absolutely necessary, _Sakura felt the urge to talk. However, not so much in this case, when she was stuck with **him**.

"..."

"..."

"-cough-" Sakura couldn't help but break the silence. It was a fake cough really, but she was doing something to alleviate the unusual tension. But she didn't think it would do the exact opposite of her intentions.

"Why?" Her insides coiled unbelievably tight at the question, the emotionless voice held a deep meaning within them, something along _hurt, confusion. _She bit back any words she was going to say, she felt it better to hear him talk about it. If he was going to. She feared an impending quarrel was evident before they would be able to complete the mission.

"You just, left! Shoved me out of the damn room and hysterically cried your eyes out! How about me?! Have you ever, **ever** thought about me!"

"What?! Of course I did! You think I was blessed with brains for nothing! I had my reasons!"

"Reasons?!" Kakashi nearly roared into the radio. However he was reminded by Sakura to keep his volume down when she shoved him rather violently with her hand. He stole a glance at her and noticed she bore an irritated look.

"Reasons is your excuse? It better not be **selfish** ones!"

"Shut the hell up you creepy son of a bitch!" Sakura snapped at him. At this point Kakashi fell absolutely silent.

"You continued to rant on, and for two whole months you actually believed I was so selfish to call this relationship off for my own selfish reasons?! You imbecile!"

"If you weren't being so selfish about this, then tell me! Why the heck did you do what you did!" Kakashi was at the end of his wits. He was near ready to just pin her to the wall, and shake her out of oblivion!

"I... I..."

"You what!"

"Orochimaru." Kakashi bluntly looked in front of him, only to find complete darkness. He frowned at her words, and no sooner than a moment did he finally realise what she meant. _'Have I really been so stupid?'_ he thought.

Sakura meanwhile had her own battle to fight. Inner battle. Biting her lips, she held back tears that were threatening to spill. It was not that she wanted to call it off then just because of it. She had given it some thought. And she knew it was best, if Orochimaru found out that she no longer held Kakashi dear to her heart. Truth was, she still did. But she let people believe she had truly dumped Kakashi for her own selfish reasons, and that she no longer cared for him. Oh, she knew he still did. He tried talking to her, trying to get her back. With cut dog soft toys, her favorite dango, all at her doorstep. But she ignored it, and he nearly lost all hope, but eventually thought it was best for himself that he let it go. Since then he tried dating the women, but no matter how vivacious they were, how beautiful they all were, no matter how much brain they possessed or how skilful they were at the ways of the ninja, none of them appealed to him. Absolutely none, and he only wanted Sakura back. When he kissed other women, Sakura filled his thoughts, not the beautiful, or smart women before him. He had only Sakura in his thoughts, and to him it seemed impossible to ever possibly let her go.

"Look. It's not the time to discuss this. Let's just get the mission over and done with. However, thank you for the plushies and dango you've been trying to give to me." Sakura said impassively.

"You didn't even eat the dango, or take the plushies."

"I know," she said guiltily.

"..." He did not digress further as to what he did with the dango or plushies. Of course food couldn't be kept. He had to throw it away. The plushies however he kept, hoping to keep it as long as he lived.

"Sakura, it's not too late to-"

"No Kakashi. It's over. You and me, we cannot be."

The silence that ensued was painful. For both. Though Sakura would never admit to him. As he would never admit to her. They were both hurt, hurt by Sakura's decision to call it off. She was hurt because as much as she wanted to be with Kakashi, to care for him all over again. But she could not, because it seemed that they were simply never meant to be. Kakashi was aching, his heart ached like never before. It clenched so tightly, as if urging to burst. He unconciously held a hand to his heart, as if that action would do any good in soothing his broken heart. He let his hand drop and focused on getting the mission done. Eyes hardened in resolve, and he silently swore, he would never get close to any girl ever again.

"I heard something!" Naruto's voiced crackled over the earphones. It suddenly dawned upon both Sakura and Kakashi that while they were busy argue-ing, they had completely forgotten to turn their radio off, and in not doing so, Shikamaru and Naruto had heard their entire conversation.

"Wh-where?" Sakura said. Her stuttering only heightened the tension between both of them.

"I'm not sure, we're checking it out, it seemed to be coming from one of the rooms. Shikamaru and I are at the dungeons, the ANBU member is most likely there."

"He is there, Naruto" Shikamaru said. Luckily Shikamaru's brains made up for Naruto's lack of one, and Naruto chuckled lightly into the radio.

"Come back to our original meeting place, go to the direction we were in, at the second stairwell descend there, we'll meet you at the bottom. Make haste, we do not know if Orochimaru or any of his men knows of us yet." Immediately, Kakashi turned around, not caring if Sakura followed or not. He was determined to get this over and done with, and he sped up, occasionally looking back to see if Sakura was still there or not.

Once they had reached the stairwell, he gestured her to descend first, and followed after her. As they ventured deeper down the staircase, distant sounds were getting louder, and louder, and it was evident the dungeons were also used for torturing as agonised screams echoed through. True enough, Naruto and Shikamaru were waiting for them, and once they reached the ground, they set off to find the missing ANBU member.

As Naruto had mastered his shado clone jutsu to the level such that he was able to multiply and alter the appearance of his clones, he multipled into a few and altered them into snakes. He set them out in different directions so as to speed up their search, and then he nodded to the rest of the team. They all set out to check different rooms and no sooner had they begun their search when one of Naruto's clones reported back to him.

"We found him!" Naruto excitedly said, thrusting his fist into the air. Naruto led the way to the ANBU member's location and lucky for them, the ANBU member was still alive, though slightly dehydrated and spotting a few wounds, possibly from a fight. Kakashi carried him over his shoulders and they all set off to get out of Orochimaru's lair.

Unfortunately for them, Orochimaru had already known they were there the moment they entered his lair. With eyes dangerously glistening in the light the flame torches on his wall provided, he smiled, a dangerous smile.

His prey had fallen right into his hands.

* * *

There. You. Go.

READ AND REVIEW, I know it's not that fantastic of a chapter, but I can still make ammends with the reviews you give!

Many thanks!


End file.
